Entre sombras y cadenas del ayer
by Shabaath
Summary: Lleno de arrepentimientos y sumido en los errores del pasado,kakashi dirige su vida sin ningún propósito en mente más que el de seguir. Un encuentro con Hinata Hyuga,antigua compañera de clase y eterna enamorada de su antiguo compañero de equipo,Obito,le hará replanteárse diversos aspectos de la vida al tiempo que se acercan intentando sobrevivir en un mundo regido por la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Como ser distraída es parte de mi y este es el primer temerario inténtode fic que hago, olvidé pedir de antemano disculpas por las faltas ortográficas (que sin duda han de ser muchas). Además de aclarar( el hecho más que evidente) que los personajes del maravilloso mundo de Naruto no me pertecen, son obra del increible Masashi kishimoto... **

Cap 1:

** Entre las sombras del pasado¨acercamiento¨**

Se sentía apático, miraba hacia la lejanía donde el bosque se adentraba más y más en su misticismo, donde solo se escuchaba el lejano canto de las aves y el murmullo lejano del viento pasar por entre el follaje verdoso. Si se descuidaba tan solo un poco, sería cuestión de segundos hasta hallarse estrellado en el duro suelo de aquel precipicio. ¿Quién lo echaría en falta si eso sucedía? Se preguntó, taciturno. Sus padres ya no estaban más para velar por él y si bien no era el único en tales condiciones, ni le gustaba tampoco victimizarse, en ocasiones la nostalgia le tomaba por sorpresa y con la guardia baja guiando sus pensamientos por senderos poco agradables. Pensó además en sus compañeros, su equipo ya inexistente, prácticamente extinto a manos suyas, sabía que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero el hubiera no existía y debía cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos, con los fantasmas de sus errores.

-¡Cre…creo que el suicidio no es la mejor opción!

El repentino grito femenino le sacó de su estado ensimismado, volteó su rostro abruptamente para encontrarse con una tímida peli azul quíen rehuyó a su mirada cuando ambas se encontraron, negro contra blanco. El rostro bajo, ocultando su miraba bajo el flequillo, con las mejillas sonrosadas a mas no poder, mirando de tanto en tanto su rostro solo para bajarlo cuando sus ojos volvían a reencontrarse, sus dedos jugando entre sí en un ademán nervioso. Arqueó una ceja y sin notarlo una sonrisa irónica y divertida se formó en su rostro. ¿Acaso aquella chica torpe frente a él creía que se quería suicidar? ¿Qué clase de expresión perturbadora mostraba su rostro para que ella llegara a tal conclusión?

\- ¿Insinúas que estoy equivocado, Hyuga?

Su repentina respuesta la hizo respingar en su sitio, sonrió internamente, divertido ante su ingenuidad y la manera exagerada en que la chica abrió sus ojos con pánico, se preguntó cómo es que sus ojos aún no se habían salido de sus cuencas ante tan exorbitante reacción.

-P…por supuesto que no Kakashi-San, digo si, esto…es…s…solo que…

El peliblanco luchaba contra las enormes ganas que tenía de burlarse en su cara, era evidente que le estaba tomando el pelo, aún así, Hinata se encontraba hecha un nudo tratando de explicar su argumento sin ofenderlo. Lo miró nuevamente y al notar el brillo malicioso en los ojos del Hatake se percató que se burlaba de ella.

-Es solo que…si necesita hablar con alguien, yo estoy aquí.

Soltó tras un suspiro que le brindó valor. Kakashi le miró largos segundos en silencio, debía confesar que su oferta le había tomado deliberadamente por sorpresa, trató de hacer memoria de algún momento que hubiera compartido con la Hyuga que le impulsara a tratarlo de esa manera ese día, pero la verdad, aparte de unas cuantas misiones que habían compartido meses atrás ambos equipos, una que otra plática superficial acerca de armas, técnicas de taijutsu y un que otro esporádico saludo al cruzar caminos, no guardaba ningún recuerdo relevante, es más, recordaba que la peli azul era en realidad una chica bastante reservada y tímida. Entonces como si de una daga se tratase, recordó aquella sombra que siempre había acosado a su mejor amigo, Óbito, su rostro se contrajo un poco al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. ¡claro! ¡Hinata Hyuga, la chica que siempre había estado enamorada de Óbito!, ¿cómo lo había podido olvidar? Se sintió culpable y todo rastro de diversión que hubiera experimentado se borró de su rostro. Le había arrebatado el amor de su vida a esa chica. Y ahora ella, sin embargo, se ofrecía a ayudarle…y eso…dolía.

-Esto, ¿Kakashi-San?

Hinata sintió el cambio de ambiente y notó como el cuerpo del Hatake se tensaba. No había sido su intensión ser entrometida, pero le había parecido necesario intervenir cuando le había visto, (luego de regresar de su entrenamiento con su equipo) de pie al filo del precipicio, sólo, mirando hacia el vacío… simplemente no lo había podido ignorar.

-¿Por qué yo?

Soltó con cierta urgencia en su voz. Y Hinata tuvo que hacer uso de todo su intelecto para tratar de comprender a que se refería el ninja de la máscara. Kakashi notó su mirada de desconcierto y agregó…

-Ellos murieron por mi culpa, EL murió por mi culpa. Deberías odiarme.

Los ojos del Hatake su cristalizaron y por una vez Hinata olvido su timidez, abrió los ojos, impactada ante la revelación de Kakashi para rápidamente cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa y mirada cargadas de dulzura. He ahí el problema, eso era lo que tenía su alma encadenada en el pasado, la razón por la que su mirada nunca iba hacia el frente si no que se devolvía insistente hacia atrás, hacia el camino ya recorrido. Hacia errores del pasado, demonios ya dormidos… desvió su mirada de la de ella, incómodo, contrariado con lo que sus ojos le transmitían.

-Kakashi-san, se equivoca, está siendo injusto consigo mismo condenándose por pecados que no ha cometido.

\- ¿que no he cometido dices?, ¿acaso no fueron mis manos las que atravesaron el pecho de Rin, cuando mi deber era rescatarla? ¿acaso no fue por mi causa que Óbito murió? mi debilidad fue su condena…

Su argumento, escupido con crueldad y repugnancia hacia sí mismo caló en Hinata hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Cómo decirle? ¿cómo hacerle entender que todos habían fallado de una u otra manera, que todos tenían un demonio en sus espaldas que les perseguía… que era imposible no cargar con las pérdidas en una época de guerra cruel como lo era aquella en la que estaban? donde hasta el enemigo lloraba a sus muertos, madres, esposos, hijos… La tierra lloraba sangre ante el sepulcro de sus hijos rebeldes, renuentes al dialogo y a la tolerancia. Nunca satisfechos, nunca dispuestos al perdón, al olvido. Ante el largo silencio de Hinata Kakashi apartó su mirada una vez más, irritado consigo mismo por dejarse alterar de esa manera. Por desquitarse con ella que no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Hace poco más de 4 años me confesé a Obito-kun…

Soltó de repente, y ante lo improvisto de su confesión y el cambio drástico de tema Kakashi abrió sus ojos sorprendido…más bien...atónito. Era imposible, pensó, Hinata era demasiado tímida y Óbito jamás le había comentado tal suceso, no obstante que por aquellos tiempos ni se toleraban... ahora que lo recordaba…de hecho…

-Quedó pasmado…

Ante la mirada incrédula del peliblanco Hinata bajó su rostro, mirando al suelo con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro y una mirada que expresaba la dulzura que le generaba el recuerdo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Kakashi guardo silencio a la espera de que continuara su relato, ahora sí, interesado…

-Su rostro adquirió tonalidades rojas que ni el mío propio ha alcanzado jamás, pensé que le daría un ataque ahí mismo, me preocupé mucho…se hizo un nudo justo como yo minutos atrás.

Agregó divertida y Kakashi notó que, aunque aún era tímida, había mucho de la Hinata niña que había dejado el cuerpo de la joven del presente. Y ahora que mencionaba su cuerpo. Su mirada se detuvo en el generoso busto y la estilizada cintura de la chica, tragó ruidosamente desviando su mirada, incómodo. ¿desde cuándo Hinata había crecido tanto? ¿hacía cuánto no se veían?

-Entonces respiró hondo, y con una sonrisa apenada y rascándose una mejilla, me confesó que ya le gustaba alguien más…

Kakashi se sobresaltó ante las últimas palabras, le miró con un poco de empatía, pero se dio cuenta que la Hyuga no parecía triste, es más, diría que se mostraba en paz, realizada… alzó su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa enigmática que no supo descifrar. La vio abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero la repentina aparición de un ambu los distrajo a ambos y cortó de tajo el ambiente íntimo que se había generado.

-Hyuga Hinata, el tercero solicita su presencia de inmediato…

* * *

**Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que resistieron leer hasta aquí, espero que, aunque fuera solo un poco, les haya entretenido...**


	2. Chapter 2

**No estoy muy segura de si la historia les ha gustado, pero me he propuesto como mínimo culminarla y ya luego ver que hago. Agradecería si tienen alguna sugerencia que darme, ya que soy inexperta en esto. **

**Además, quería agradecer a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

**Sin más preámbulos aquí dejo el segundo capítulo del fic, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Cap. 2:**

**¿Al acecho…o acechados?**

Se preparaba para su nueva misión, ninjas renegados de Konoha habían sido divisados por los límites del bosque que colindaban con el desierto de Suna. Se suponía que el tercero estaba en proceso de lograr una alianza con la aldea de la arena, pero aún no pasaba de ser el cascarón de una propuesta que fácilmente podía ser desintegrado hasta por una ráfaga de viento, sobre todo si esta venía de Suna. Los renegados en cuestión podrían revelar información valiosa acerca de estrategias de guerra, entradas ocultas en la aldea, técnicas secretas… en fin, que era una situación que no se podía ignorar, ni siquiera por que estuvieran escasos de efectivos a causa de la guerra.

-Sigo estando en desacuerdo con que la envíen sola a una misión tan peligrosa Hinata-sama.

Hinata que se encontraba sentada en su cama, y había inclinado su cuerpo hacia abajo para acceder a las correas de sus sandalias ninja con más facilidad, alzó su mirada y se encontró con la imagen de un Ko que se mostraba totalmente disconforme y con una expresión de angustia mal disimulada. Sonrió enternecida, el pobre Ko era como un hermano mayor para ella y era de los pocos que le habían tenido aprecio desde siempre, pese a su inicial debilidad, luego su ceño se frunció un poco.

\- ¿Insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser digna de tu confianza Ko?

El susodicho se sonrojó fuertemente, totalmente avergonzado por haber sido mal entendido. Hinata sonrió e iba a tranquilizarlo cuando una voz severa desde el pasillo frente a su puerta, le obligó a cerrar su boca.

-Es en efecto un gran acto de negligencia por parte del Hokage. Enviar a una chunin al frente de una misión tan peligrosa en los tiempos que cruzamos…Si bien has demostrado que eres capaz, hija mía, aún te falta un camino muy largo por recorrer y el tiempo para hacerlo es inexistente.

Hinata suspiró, se sentía agradecida del leve cambio en la actitud de su padre hacia ella y que se mostrara preocupado por su integridad, es más, sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Ningún enemigo desaprovecharía la ocasión de apoderarse del byakugan, pero sentía que aún no la consideraba lo suficientemente apta para confiar en sus hombros las tareas importantes. Ignorando la frustración que sentía, intentó ver el lado más positivo del asunto y sonrió con condescendencia hacia ambos hombres.

-El caso es, padre…Ko, que no estaré sola en esta misión…

* * *

Avanzaban a una velocidad sorprendente, según las fuentes, el objetivo había cambiado de dirección en algún momento de la noche y ahora desconocían su paradero, se dirigían hacia el lugar donde el grupo de rastreo los había divisado por última vez. Miró a sus dos compañeros uno a cada lado suyo intentando mantener su paso. Pensó cuidadosamente en todas sus posibilidades de éxito, no eran muchas. Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente, se acuclilló en la rama bajo sus pies y esperó a que sus compañeros retrocedieran los pasos dados, segundos más tarde que él.

\- ¿Kakashi-san?

Miró en dirección de la delicada y suave voz a su izquierda, sus ojos se encontraron con unos opalinos que lo miraban inquisidores. Al cruzar miradas la Hyuga se sonrojó un poco, y una lluvia incesante de recuerdos sobre cierta conversación inconclusa invadieron al Hatake. Apartó su mirada, luego tendría tiempo de aclarar dudas.

-No estamos llegando a nada con esta búsqueda.

Sentenció, mirando como reaccionaban sus camaradas. Las dos reacciones fueron bastante contrarias. Hyuga Hinata, le miró entre asustada y confundida, su sonrojo se había esfumado, luego su expresión se relajó, como si intentara pensar las cosas con mayor claridad y por último adquirió una mirada decidida, entendiendo de inmediato lo que pretendía Kakashi. Por otro lado, Genma pareció mostrarse entre incrédulo e indignado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?, estamos perdiendo segundos valiosos, el objetivo va a escapar antes de que siquiera nos acerquemos. ¿Sugieres que nos demos por vencidos? Po…

Cortó con su verborrea cuando una mano pálida se posó en su antebrazo izquierdo, de un manotazo apartó la mano de Hinata. Le miró contrariado, afectado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tú también vas sugerir lo mismo? ¿vas a defenderlo de nuevo?

Airado, se puso en pie, e iba a seguir con su parloteo, cuando el Hatake le imitó y le tomó con su mano derecha del cuello de su chaleco. Su semblante permanecía impasible, pero despedía un aura peligrosa que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Intimidado, pero sin querer dejarse vencer, Genma volteó su rostro molesto, aún sujeto por Kakashi.

-En ningún momento he dicho que nos vamos a dar por vencidos. Mientras nos haces perder tiempo con tu pequeña e infantil rabieta, el enemigo gana ventaja.

Esta vez, la mano de Hinata se posó sobre el antebrazo de Kakashi y con sutileza le invitó a liberar de su agarre a su problemático compañero de equipo. Kakashi le dejó ir con reticencia. Hinata le miró con gratitud, luego su expresión se tornó adusta al mirar a Genma. Advirtiéndole que prestara atención al plan de Kakashi sin rechistar.

-Lo que sugiero…es que nos dividamos.

El Hatake hizo una invocación y pronto, un numeroso grupo de perros apareció en escena. Genma retrocedió inconscientemente.

-Pakkun…

-Hey Kakashi, es extraño que nos llames, ¿Qué es esta vez?

Kakashi les extendió un trozo de tela que correspondía a la prenda de alguno de los objetivos, la manada de sabuesos se aglomeró alrededor de este y comenzaron a memorizar el olor.

-Divídanse, y encuentren al enemigo. Pakkun, tú iras con Hinata, tienes el mejor olfato de todos y ella la mejor visión de nosotros tres. Deberían ser los primeros en encontrar el objetivo. Si alguno llega a encontrar algún indicio de su cercanía, deberán enviar una invocación o algún clon de sombra que avise al resto, no los enfrenten solos. Pondrían en riesgo la misión y sus vidas.

Sentenció y rápidamente los grupos se formaron, el primero en partir fue Genma acompañado por tres de los perros. Cuando Pakkun se disponía a marcharse junto a la Hyuga Kakashi le llamó.

-Si las cosas se ponen feas, asegúrate de hacérmelo saber, la Hyuga es muy impulsiva y no sabe cando es oportuno abandonar.

Pakkun le miró con curiosidad, pero se limitó a asentir escuetamente y luego partió tras la Hyuga. Kakashi permaneció un segundo más admirando la vaga silueta de Hinata alejándose entre el follaje y las sombras del bosque. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran demasiado, no pensaba permitir que sus camaradas murieran de nuevo. Proteger a sus compañeros era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Óbito, eso era lo que el Uchiha hubiera hecho en su lugar. Se dijo y sin perder más tiempo, partió en busca de algún rastro que revelara la ubicación de los traidores y con el presentimiento persistente que algo malo pasaría. Se convenció que era paranoia suya. Tal vez mas tarde lo lamentaría.

* * *

Iban a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus pies, mantenían un paso constante, hacía unos 10 minutos que se habían separado del resto del grupo para agilizar la búsqueda, aún no encontraban nada que les indicara donde se podrían encontrar los renegados, miró de reojo a la Hyuga. La vio activar su byakugan y fruncir el ceño, pero fue tan breve que pensó que fueron ideas suyas. Hinata desactivó con premura su técnica ocular… Pakkun notó un leve cambio en el ritmo de la peli azul. Y en el ambiente.

-Pakkun-san…

Le llamó la chica, y entonces el canino lo supo. El también lo sentía, hacía unos cuatro kilómetros atrás que ellos habían dejado de estar solos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, a los que gusten leer la continuación, aquí la dejo, espero que no esté tan terrible y sea de su agrado. Gracias a los que la hayan dado una oportunidad a la histora.**

* * *

**Cap : 3**

** Persecución y suspenso.**

Los seguían. Y no eran precisamente las personas que estaban buscando. Era un grupo de alrededor de 10 personas de un nivel considerable, la niña Hyuga no podría hacerles frente a todos al mismo tiempo. Pakkun empezó a sudar frío. Ese maldito de Kakashi siempre lo inmiscuía en los asuntos más problemáticos, más valía que salieran de esa.

\- ¿Qué sugieres, Hinata-chan?

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, debía poner en sobre aviso al Hatake y al mismo tiempo impedir que la niña a su lado cometiera algún acto de heroísmo suicida.

-No estoy muy segura.

Admitió Hinata, avergonzada, mientas seguían avanzando con aparente normalidad, fingiéndose ajenos al conocimiento de que estaban siendo acechados. Justo lo que su padre le había advertido y ella había ignorado, sintiéndose infantilmente ofendida y menospreciada. Respiró profundo, de nada valía lamentarse por esas cosas, así era el camino de los ninjas, difíciles y sinuosos, no había nada que ella hubiera podido hacer para evitar encontrarse en esas circunstancias, más si debía de haber alguna solución para salir de la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente.

-Es decir, sé cuáles son las órdenes, pero no podemos relajarnos y dejar el agua correr. No se supone que esto estuviera estimado en los informes.

Acotó, por no mencionar que no se traba de dejar pasar o no la situación, eran ellos los que estaban siendo cazados en ese momento. Ya no eran los cazadores, ahora eran la presa. Pensó Pakkun, meditó acerca de las opciones de las que podrían disponer… solo se le ocurría que lo mejor era seguir aparentando ignorancia mientras avanzaban sobre las ramas de los árboles. En el mejor de los casos se encontrarían con Kakashi o el otro miembro del grupo. En el peor …bueno, no quería imaginarse que tan feas serían las cosas si además de estar siendo perseguidos por esos ninjas se encontraban con los renegados que buscaban…

* * *

Genma parecía un poco contrariado, él y los perros de Kakashi llevaban ya casi media hora de búsqueda y aun no encontraban ni rastros del enemigo, se preguntó si Hinata y el ninja de la máscara habrían topado con más suerte en su rastreo, pero descartó la idea cuando recordó que habían quedado en avisar al resto del equipo en caso de encontrar algún rastro. Aunque si hacía memoria, el Hatake había destacado desde temprana edad por ser un ninja que siempre prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sin tomar en consideración a sus compañeros. Pese a esto, Hinata había abogado por él, alegando que el ninja de cabellos plateados había cambiado y que no era una mala persona, es más, en memoria de Óbito y de Rin, les había pedido a todos sus compañeros de generación que hicieran todo lo posible por animarlo y ayudarlo a salir de esa espesa nube gris en la que aparentemente el Hatake se empeñaba en consumirse. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto al recordar la forma en que su propia compañera de equipo se había puesto de nuevo del lado del Hatake, hacía solo unos minutos atrás. Hinata era demasiado ingenua y benevolente, tanto que a veces le irritaba. No se daba cuenta de la oscuridad que envolvía a Kakashi y se negaba a mantenerse al margen de él. Y no es que él odiara en especial al ninja en cuestión, es solo que le preocupaba que su amiga saliera lastimada por su culpa, estaba seguro que ella se aferraba a Kakashi por el respeto y el cariño que le había profesado al Uchiha en algún momento de su vida. Y ¿para qué negarlo?, le tenía un poco de animadversión por el simple hecho de ser siempre el que iba delante de ellos. No podía evitarlo, él era competitivo por naturaleza.

-Oye mocoso.

La gruesa voz de uno de los perros le sacó de su estado meditabundo, volteó su rostro hacia su emisor sin detener el paso ni un poco.

-Percibimos un leve cambio de aromas en el aire, pero no es lo que estamos buscando.

Analizó las palabas del animal, si eso era cierto, significaba que había más personas por esos bosques, lo cual era muy extraño, porque nadie solía frecuentar esos terrenos peligrosos e inhabitables, además, que la guerra no se concentraba en esos lugares, ni había motivo alguno para que hubiera más personas aparte de ellos y de los renegados que estaban buscando. No era parte de su misión, pero sabía lo que debía hacer.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

Preguntó el animal al no recibir respuesta por parte de Genma. El aludido barajó sus opciones, si bien sentía que debía avisar a sus compañeros, podía perder tiempo valioso retrocediendo el camino ya recorrido, cabía también la posibilidad de que los dueños de dicho aroma sintieran su presencia y escaparan sin dejar rastro…por último…la opción que menos le agradaba, era la posibilidad que fuera alguna clase de emboscada que buscara atraerlo hacia el lugar. Suspiró y deseó tener la posibilidad de redimirse con Hinata por su anterior comportamiento… No tenía otra opción…

-A Kakashi no le va a gustar nada…creo que los enviará a dormir fuera de casa, chicos.

Su comentario hizo sonreír a los tres perros que le acompañaban. El que le había informado sobre los otros aromas aceleró el paso y soltó una carcajada irónica.

-No es la primera vez que nos hace una rabieta, de todas maneras, ronca mucho mientras duerme.

Genma rio con ganas ante la broma del animal… esquivó un par de ramas demasiado retorcidas y gruesas para simplemente apartarlas con la mano y mantuvo el ritmo de su avance. Pasaron unos metros por encima de un arroyo estrecho de aguas rápidas, y seguramente frías en esas épocas del año. Avanzaron dos kilómetros más antes de llegar donde el olor más se concentraba. Era un claro rodeado de bosque hacia todos los lados, excepto en el lado donde se ubicaba una cueva algo profunda. En la entrada de esta, todo un arsenal de equipo ninja, iba desde armas y pergaminos, hasta comida deshidratada junto al cadáver de una hoguera. En un pequeño rincón que conformaban la cueva y una roca en posición perpendicular, se encontraba un sujeto aparentemente dormido, Genma agudizó su visión lo más que pudo desde su posición, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror…

De pronto, sintió un fuerte agarre en su hombro que le obligó a voltearse con el corazón deseoso por salirse de su cuerpo. El silencio era absoluto a su alrededor pese a que los oídos del ninja zumbaban impidiéndole apreciar este detalle.

\- ¿Qué demo…?

* * *

Observó su entorno. Algo no andaba bien. En algún momento de su avance, habían captado un olor que coincidía con el que buscaban, pero algo no cuadraba. Se suponía que el objetivo no se trataba de una sola persona, sino de un grupo considerable de ellas, no obstante, la presencia que seguían en esos momentos se encontraba sola y sabía que era perseguida, Kakashi lo había deducido por la manera en que había acelerado su avance en cuanto entraron en su rango de percepción, su mente trabajando a mil por hora, algo se le estaba escapando de su comprensión y debía saber que era, cuanto antes. Cualquier error de su parte podría significar la muerte de uno de sus compañeros. Se obligó a mantenerse con el temple que siempre lo caracterizaba hasta en los peores momentos. Aumentó su velocidad y realizó los sellos necesarios, averiguaría de que iba todo ese maldito misticismo alrededor de la misión. Y al hacerlo, algunas personas al mando tendrían que dar unas cuantas explicaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo un poco trasnochada porque se me ocurrió la suicida gran idea de realizar una maratón de Dramas anoche…o sea que no dormí y hoy estoy en modo zombie. **

**La verdad no sé qué tanto les vaya gustando la historia, porque en ocasiones siento que no soy muy buena narrando ni describiendo lugares ni cosas por el estilo, pero como escribo mayormente por distracción y diversión trato de hacer caso omiso a esos complejos.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me han estado leyendo, se los agradezco de todo corazón, sobre todo a aquellos que me han comentado sus opiniones, me motivan mucho. En fin, lo de siempre, espero que me disculpen por mis horrores ortográficos.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra del genial Masashi kishimoto. Solo la idea del fic es mía. Sin más, espero que disfruten del cap. **

Cap: 4

De la desesperación nace el Impulso (primera parte)

Todo era oscuridad y apenas se podían divisar los vagos contornos de una silueta humana de cara a él dentro de aquel lugar. Cualquiera se habría visto en la necesidad de encender alguna antorcha, más su visión adaptada a dicha clase de panorama, podía prescindir de esa necesidad mundana. No así, la persona situada frente a él, quien se removía incómoda ante su presencia, sumergida en las tinieblas.

\- ¿Hicieron lo que les pedí?

Demandó saber. El plan debía de estar en marcha en ese momento, debía ser ejecutado a la perfección para que todo saliera como lo había previsto, sin que apareciesen desagradables sorpresas. Un pequeño descuido y todo por lo que había luchado esos años, se iría a la basura. Incluso se había tomado el trabajo de estimar cuales deberían ser sus siguientes movimientos en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Después de todo, las personas eran muy fáciles de manipular si se movían los hilos adecuados, y él lo sabía muy bien.

-Así es. En estos momentos el plan debe estar siendo ejecutado. El escuadrón especial ya está movilizándose hacia el lugar para interceptar a los de kirigakure cuando sea la hora y evitar que la situación se complique más allá de lo estimado. El objetivo será interceptado y el botín será decomisado y ocultado en la ubicación que usted ordenó.

La sombra de la persona frente a la silueta asintió, conforme con lo que escuchaba. Se volvió dándole la espalda y lentamente se fue alejando del lugar.

-Muy bien, deberán informarme en cuanto la misión haya sido culminada.

Fue lo último que se escuchó, antes de que su presencia dejara completamente de ser percibida, segundos después, la otra presencia también se marchó, dejando el lugar en un ambiente de completa desolación.

* * *

Esquivó la lluvia de kunais que tenían por objetivo matarla o como mínimo inmovilizarla. Hinata ni siquiera había sido plenamente consciente del momento exacto en que sus perseguidores habían optado por cambiar su pacífica persecución para adoptar una posición más ofensiva… por no decir agresiva. Se había deshecho de uno de ellos cuando este había adelantado al resto para inmovilizarla aprovechando ´´el elemento sorpresa´´. Nunca imaginó que la joven de perlados ojos tenía plena conciencia de su presencia. La Hyuga afirmó su abrazo en Pakkun, a quien en algún momento de la marcha se había visto obligada a resguardar de un pergamino explosivo. Increíblemente, Hinata le llevaba al perro bastante ventaja en cuanto a agilidad y rapidez, al menos avanzando por los árboles.

-No puedo hacerles frente a todos a la vez, necesito idear una distracción que me permita dividirlos o como mínimo retrasar a algunos.

Se vio obligada a dar un giro en el aire al pisar una rama seca y que esta se quebrara bajo su peso. Pronto recuperó el equilibrio y retomó el ritmo veloz que llevaba segundos atrás. Sin detener su avance, liberó uno de sus brazos de la terea de sujetar al perro para tomar un rollo de cable explosivo, guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ayudándose con su boca, desenrolló unos cuantos metros. Apenas llevaba una pequeña ventaja sobre sus perseguidores, pero con ella tendría que conformarse y arreglárselas para realizar su pequeña distracción. Shurikens y kunais seguían persiguiéndola, y en un descuido, dos de ellos alcanzaron incluso a rozarle la mejilla y el costado derecho, a la altura de las costillas, haciéndole un corte en ambas partes, del cual, rápidamente comenzó a brotar el líquido vital dejando un rastro de sangre ahí por donde descendía. Hinata maldijo por lo bajo. Impaciente por salir rápidamente de esa situación, Pakkun escapó del abrazo protector de la Hyuga. Si salían vivos de esa, Kakashi iba a matarlo, pensó con aura de lúgubre amargura.

-Será más rápido si te ayudo, Hinata-chan.

La aludida asintió sin ánimo de replicar y con las mismas ganas, si no es que mayores, de verse a salvo de aquellos extraños. Rodearon algunos árboles con el cable y pegaron en este, pergaminos explosivos, de manera que se formó una clase de barrera. Hinata trató de seguir corriendo con la misma velocidad de antes, pero la herida en su costado derecho le escocia y le comenzaba a dificultar un poco el concentrarse. Cuando hubo avanzado unos metros, se escuchó el fuerte estruendo de la explosión. Pakkun deseó que fuera lo suficientemente llamativo como para que Kakashi lo hubiera escuchado. El perro sabía que eso sería suficiente para activar las alarmas de peligro en el Hatake.

-No puedo creer que de verdad funcionara.

Susurró, incrédula.

-Es natural, si te confías en medio de una persecución, es normal no ver las trampas de ese estilo mientras corres a alta velocidad. Posiblemente bajaron la guardia confiados en su ventaja numérica.

Hinata activó de nuevo su byakugan. Sí, la trampa había servido, pero solo para retrasar a 2 de ellos, de los cuales siete aún los perseguían.

\- ¡Cuidado Hinata-chan!

Concentrada pensando en cómo hacerles frente a sus perseguidores, no vio venir el kunai con sello explosivo que había sido lanzado en su dirección. Fue tirada varios metros hacia el frente por la inercia de la explosión y luego su cuerpo se vio arrastrado por el suelo dejando un trillo algo profundo en la tierra. Pakkun cayó unos cuantos metros a su derecha.

Rápidamente Hinata comenzó a tratar de incorporarse. Aún en el suelo, con las manos como apoyo, miró al perro, decidida. Era evidente que algo raro estaba pasando y aunque no deseaba terminar como un saco de boxeo, debía tomar una decisión que podría cambiar el rumbo de las circunstancias si la situación era tan grave como ella pensaba… Pidió de todo corazón, que Genma y Kakashi se encontraran con bien.

* * *

Kakashi, harto de esa fútil persecución, extrajo de su porta kunais dos de estos para lanzarlos, luego de realizar una serie de sellos, con dirección hacia la mujer unos metros delante de él, a quien la había arrebatado la máscara cuando le había lanzado un shuriken con el fin de hacerla tropezar. Lucía no muchos años mayor que él. La mujer sonrió con sorna, confiada en que podría esquivar un ataque tan básico como aquel, sin embargo, a medio camino los kunais fueron rodeados por una capa de electricidad que se extendía hasta formar un hilo de corriente que conectaba a ambos entre si… el suceso la distrajo momentáneamente y para cuando fue consciente del muro de agua que Kakashi había creado, la electricidad ya estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. Luego de unos segundos, la mujer cayó al suelo, Kakashi se acercó a ella mientras veía como esta era víctima de fuertes espasmos. La miró, impasible, ajeno a su dolor. Ella era ante sus ojos la llave que abriría la caja fuerte que ocultaba la información que él requería saber.

-Tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti, Gato-san…

Acotó, haciendo alusión al animal que representaba la máscara que portaba minutos atrás. La mujer, cuyo rostro parecía mirar el cielo, hizo un esfuerzo por enfocarlo y cuando pareció haberlo logrado, profirió una sonrisa obscena. Los perros que acompañaban al Hatake se tensaron y comenzaron a proferir gruñidos, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para ustedes…

Soltó con malicia. Como si disfrutara del momento. Como si no temiera ya por su porvenir. Kakashi le miró imperturbable, ocultando perfectamente la incertidumbre que sentía en ese momento. Pero, aun así, la mujer parecía poder entrever tras su rígida fachada, porque agrandó aún más su repugnante sonrisa. Pese a que se trataba de una mujer, Kakashi sintió el impuso de abofetearla.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Dónde se supone que están tus compañeros?

Esta vez, carcajadas brotaron de lo más profundo de su ser, Kakashi se obligó a conservar la calma.

-Parece que no eres tan listo como dicen… Hatake Kakashi. ¿Aún no entiendes que todo esto no ha sido más que una treta?

El peli gris le miró sin decir nada, demandándole con la mirada que soltara lo que sabía. De improvisto, escucharon el estruendo de una explosión. Los perros se inquietaron. Kakashi volteó bruscamente hacia la dirección de la que provenía el sonido.

La mujer volvió a proferir aquellas carcajadas, más de pronto su rostro se tornó serio, su cuerpo aun sufría de espasmos cada cierto periodo de tiempo. A Kakashi le pareció que de un momento a otro se había comenzado a mostrar tensa, como si de pronto, la situación no le pareciera ya tan graciosa.

-Más vale que te des prisa, si no quieres que sea muy tarde para tu querida princesita Hyuga…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Corría todo lo rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas, ya fatigadas por el constante esfuerzo. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes al origen de la explosión, se dijo a sí mismo. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, y una angustia, que, hacía mucho tiempo no se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Al menos no desde lo de Rin…

-Kakashi…

Volvió a la realidad cuando una de sus invocaciones le llamó. Kakashi le miró, cuestionándole con la mirada que era lo que le tenía que decir, mas no hubo necesidad de eso, pronto notó las marcas de kunai en la corteza de los árboles, más abajo, en el suelo, algunas armas incrustadas en la tierra, otras en rocas o en árboles. Agudizó su sentido lo más que podía, pero no percibió la presencia de Hinata ni la de Genma por ningún lado, deseó que por lo menos este último se encontrara junto a ella, pues era evidente que l batalla ya se había desatado.

-Percibimos el aroma a sangre de la jovencita Hyuga, aunque es leve.

Ante la tal afirmación, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y por una milésima de segundo casi se sintió en pánico. Decidido a n dejarse llevar por la angustia, apresuró el paso aún más, si era posible.

\- ¡Kakashi!

Detuvo en seco su avance cuando un Pakkun agitado se cruzó en su camino. Venía justo de la dirección hacia la cual él se dirigía.

-Pakkun…

Desvió su mirada del perro para dirigirla hacia la dirección de la cual provenía esperando encontrarse con que Hinata venía tras su invocación. No fue este el caso. Regresó su mirada hacia el animal, quien se estremeció bajo la fuerza de los confusos sentimientos que bailaban en los ojos del peli plata.

\- ¿Dónde está Hyuga?

Fue su escueta pregunta y Pakkun se afanó en contestarla, después de todo eso era lo que había venido a hacer, por petición de Hinata.

* * *

**Aquí, como nota final, solo me queda comentar que sé que lo más posible es que le esté dando demasiados rodeos a la interacción de estos dos, pero a mi favor solo puedo argumentar que esto del romance no se me da muy bien, siento que de acelerar su relación las cosas se verían un poco más forzadas y no es lo que busco.**

**Gracias a los que resistieron leer hasta aquí. Espero tengan un buen día, tarde o noche …: D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola,** espero que estén muy bien. He estado más corta de inspiración que de costumbre y escribir este Cap en partes se me hizo tedioso (porque la verdad si me gustaría centrarme ya en la interacción entre Hinata y Kakashi) pero de cierta forma era un Cap necesario para que surgieran las ideas sobre el desenlace de la historia y que lo que viene en el siguiente, tenga algo de sentido.**

**Como ya es costumbre, me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas, posiblemente estaré revisando más tarde y corrigiendo.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personitas que le han dado una oportunidad a la historia y a las que me han dejado comentarios, me motivan mucho.**

**Como ya saben, Naruto es obra del creativo Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Sin más, espero que disfruten el cap.**

** Cap 5:**

** De la desesperación nace el Impulso (segunda parte)**

_Vio como la pequeña Hyuga hacia un esfuerzo enorme para incorporarse, la observó apoyándose con sus brazos en el duro suelo. Hinata le miró de repente de una manera decidida._

_-Váyase …_

_Le ordenó, con una autoridad que le hizo sentir a Pakkun en la obligación de obedecer, mas no se movió._

_-No pienso dejarte sola, Hinata-chan, Kakashi me ordenó permanecer contigo._

_La Hyuga se incorporó por completo, hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Pakkun ya al dolor punzante que viajaba a través de todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Miró hacia el frente, donde se apreciaban las siluetas de los ninjas acerándose. Eran 3 mujeres y 4 hombres. Algunos venían con raspones en su cuerpo, posiblemente consecuencia de la explosión._

_-Sí ambos somos capturados, ¿quién le avisará a Kakashi lo que está pasando? ¿ya viste de que aldea son? Esto puede ser considerado un atentado directo a Konoha. Una disputa entre aldeas. Alguien tiene que avisar de esto al Hokage._

_Pakkun le miró, sudor bajando de su cabeza, la situación era bastante crítica y debía decidir con brevedad cual sería la mejor manera de actuar en esos momentos. Pensó que a eso se refería Kakashi cuando había mencionado que Hinata no sabía cuándo debía abandonar. Pequeña niña tonta, pensó, lamentándose por lo que haría y deseando no estar equivocándose._

_-Muy bien Hinata-chan, más vale que des buena pelea._

_Pakkun se volvió dándole la espalda. Comenzó a alejarse en dirección opuesta a la de los ninjas que se acercaban. Unos metros más adelante le dirigió una última mirada, que la peli azul interpretó como respeto. Hinata le sonrió levemente y luego desvió su mirada hacia el enemigo, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa. _

_-Esto puede ser interpretado como una declaración directa de guerra a Konoha _

_Fue lo último que le escuchó decir, cuando la lejanía no le dejaba más que ver una sombra borrosa de lo que sería Hinata. Luego, solo una lluvia interminable de metal chocando contra metal. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi cerró sus puños con frustración, estúpida Hyuga y su nulo instinto de auto conservación. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a la peli azul, no solo no se lo perdonaría, si no que kushina haría de su cuerpo carnada para alimentar a los monstruos del bosque de la muerte. Dentro de poco llegaron al lugar donde Hinata y Pakkun habían colocado los sellos explosivos. Pasaron de largo los cadáveres tendidos en el suelo, irreconocibles. Tuvo que admitir que le tomó por sorpresa imaginarse a Hinata siendo capaz de ejecutar una distracción que cobrara vidas. Su ceño se frunció y una ola repentina de nostalgia le invadió. En ocasiones lo olvidaba, debido a la naturaleza gentil de Hinata, pero la guerra les había cambiado a todos ellos. Hinata no era una excepción… le habían obligado a crecer. De pronto Kakashi recordó algo que había pasado por alto.

-Pakkun …

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kakashi?

\- ¿Te encontraste con mi clon de sombra?

\- …

* * *

Miró al Hatake con el ceño fruncido mientras se deslizaban silenciosos entre las sombras del follaje verdoso. No que él fuera rencoroso, pero pasarían meses... quizás años, antes de que pudiera recordar con diversión aquel suceso.

-Deja de mirarme así, que grites como niña cuando estas asustado no es cosa mía.

El leve susurro de Kakashi le hizo fruncir aún más el ceño. Los perros miraban a uno y al otro con diversión latente en sus rostros. Los fulminó con la mirada. También estaba molesto con los chuchos. La verdad es que Genma pensaba que no podía ser culpado, ante tan bochornosa reacción.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_En un pequeño rincón que conformaban la cueva y una roca en posición perpendicular, se encontraba un sujeto aparentemente dormido, Genma agudizó su visión lo más que pudo desde su posición, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y horror…_

_De pronto, sintió un fuerte agarre en su hombro que le obligó a voltearse con el corazón deseoso por salirse de su cuerpo. El silencio era absoluto a su alrededor pese a que los oídos del ninja zumbaban impidiéndole apreciar este detalle._

_\- ¿Qué demo…?_

_La cara a escasos centímetros de un Kakashi impasible le dio la bienvenida cuando volteó su rostro de manera brusca, con el grito medio atorado en la garganta. Con el dedo índice en su boca le indicaba que hiciera silencio. Miró a los perros, quienes reían silenciosos, divertidos ante su reacción. Era obvio que los malditos habían sentido a su amo acercarse y no le habían informado de nada._

_-Veo que se iban a divertir sin mí._

_Comentó el Hatake como quien no quiere la cosa, y con una mirada significativa observó al perro que había estado hablando con Genma minutos atrás. El animal se estremeció._

_-No pensé que fuera del todo necesario avisarte, íbamos a perder tiempo valioso si decidíamos regresar, pero veo que tú también has descubierto algo, tu presencia aquí habla por sí sola._

_Kakashi le miró durante breves segundos analizando cualquier rastro de hostilidad por parte del compañero de Hinata. Al no sentirla, suspiró y bajó su rostro como si estuviera ya muy cansado de todo aquello. _

_-En definitiva, algo no anda bien, cómo puedes ver. _

_Le concedió señalando hacia el maltrecho campamento frente a ellos._

_-No tenía idea de que era, pero sabía que algo no iba bien dese el momento en que nuestro numeroso grupo de desertores, se redujo a una sola persona. Alguien nos dio una descripción un poco distorsionada de los aspectos de la misión._

_Genma respingó ante lo dicho por Kakashi. Frunció el ceño. Kakashi observó como el ninja se contenía, luchaba internamente por controlarse y pensar con mayor claridad. Genma Inhaló y exhaló despacio, miró a Kakashi apretando levemente sus puños._

_\- ¿Insinúas que Hokage –sama lo hizo adrede? _

_-No he dicho tal cosa, Hokage-sama no maneja conocimientos sobre el origen de todas las misiones. Tiene informantes que le reportan los sucesos que acaecen en la aldea y fuera de ella. Cabe la posibilidad de que alguien haya generado esta situación brindando información falsa, creando un tipo de señuelo. Lo que aún desconozco es "él porque"._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A la señal de Kakashi, el resto de los animales se dispersó rodeando por completo el perímetro del campamento. Mientras, Genma y Kakashi seguían observando al sujeto que, ajeno a sus presencias, seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-Bien, mucho me temo que no es demasiado lo que puedes esperar de mí.

\- Entiendo, sentía que había varios detalles diferentes respecto a tu presencia, eres un clon de sombras.

\- Así es, por lo que si me hieren simplemente desapareceré. Escúchame bien, porque en caso de que esto pase hay unas cuantas cosas que necesito que hagas por mi… no, independientemente de si se complican o no, necesitare que las hagas…

* * *

Había vivido ya demasiados años ejerciendo aquel puesto, sentía que el peso de las responsabilidades que cargaba con él terminaría por consumir lo que le restaba de paz a su alma. Estaba demasiado viejo. Si, lo había decidido, terminando la guerra se jubilaría sin contemplaciones. Sería el pago de sus pecados. Un golpe fuerte en la puerta seguida de la misma volando en pedazos, le trajo a la realidad. Atento ya a todo su entorno, fue plenamente consciente del escándalo que hacían las tres personas que se encontraban ahora frente a él. Kushina avanzó velozmente hacia él, empujando a Minato en el proceso (cuando este intento sujetarla para que se calmara) y haciendo caso omiso de las astillas de la puerta, derrumbada a base de una sola de sus patadas. Pasó por encima de estas, escuchando como crujían bajo el peso de sus pasos. En cuestión de segundos su escritorio de madera sufrió el mismo destino de la puerta, víctima del puño de kushina. Le miró un poco pasmado por su arranque, luego su expresión lució más calmada, como si ya se lo hubiera esperado.

-Veo que tardaste en enterarte, kushina-chan.

La aludida apretó con más fuerza sus puños y su ceño se frunció aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre enviar a mis chicos, sin mí, a una misión de esa clase ´tebanne? Los tiempos que corren no son los de siempre, Hokage-sama. Ellos incluso podrían haberse dirigido hacia una muerte segura, como Hiroki ´tebanne…

Conforme hablaba, su voz se iba haciendo menos audible. Sus labios se fruncieron y temblaron al decir lo último, Minato se acercó posando sus manos en los hombros de la Uzumaki. Esta vez, kushina no lo apartó. Hiruzen suspiró al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con pesadez… Sabía que kushina tenía razón…No la culpaba por su arranque de furia. Después de todo, eran sus amados estudiantes, los había tomado bajo su cargo cuando Uchiha-San había tenido que darse de baja y desde eso hacían ya varios años. Por no mencionar el caso de Hiroki, que aún era sal en la herida.

-Discúlpela, Hokage-sama, intenté detenerla, es solo que es difícil para ella… para todos.

Pese a disculparse, Minato parecía igual de inconforme con la decisión que Hiruzen había tomado.

-Entiendo su posición, kushina, Minato… pero Hinata-chan y Genma-kun no están solos en esta misión. Kakashi-kun fue con ellos como líder de equipo, confió en su capacidad para traerlos de regreso y a salvo.

Minato abrió sus ojos con sorprendido por la noticia.

\- ¿Kakashi?

-Hum, no tuve elección. Esta sangrienta guerra nos mantiene escasos de activos. No damos abasto entre defender el frente de batalla, resolver misiones…designar un cierto número de ninjas que protejan a la aldea y los civiles.

Inhaló de su pipa con un poco más de ímpetu. Superado por la situación. De pronto, se sentía más desgraciado que hacia unas horas atrás. Prosiguió intentando excusarse.

\- Estábamos en una situación algo delicada. No tuve otra opción, armé el equipo lo mejor que pude. Aunque, sé que mis acciones son injustificadas… Enviar niños al campo de batalla… Es justo lo que el primero murió tratando de evitar.

Al ver la impotencia que sentía el Hokage, kushina suavizó sus expresiones y su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Era frustrante, pero mientras la guerra siguiera su curso, no había nada que se pudiera hacer por evitar situaciones parecidas. Ella no era la única que había perdido seres queridos en el transcurso de la batalla. Miró a Minato y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos dos jóvenes, Óbito y Rin.

-Hummm jajajajaja, bien, bien… que le vamos a hacer, si Kakashi está con ellos me siento mucho más tranquila, aunque Hina-Chan es mucho más lista y capaz que ese pequeño fanfarrón…

Los 3 adultos dentro del lugar la miraron pasmados por su repentina reacción. Minato le miró unos segundos más comprendiendo su sentir. La expresión del rubio se suavizó mientras miraba con infinito cariño a kushina.

-kushina…

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya…

Antes de que Minato pudiera detenerla, ya había desaparecido…

-Lo siento mucho Hokage-sama

Se disculpó. El rubio estaba igual o más preocupado que kushina. Pero comprendía completamente la gravedad de la situación.

-No te disculpes, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Después de todo son sus preciados estudiantes.

Salió de la oficina con múltiples pensamientos asediando su mente. Debía encontrar a kushina y comentarle lo que había averiguado, sabía que aquello solo alteraría más a la mujer, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía en la obligación de informarle. Al doblar en una esquina del pasillo se cruzó con Danzo, ambos inclinaron muy imperceptiblemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y luego cada quien siguió con su camino… Si, aquello no le daba en lo absoluto un buen presentimiento…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, no sé si alguien aun sigue por aquí xD ... me tomé mi buen tiempo, pasé por una crisis existencial, ¿amenacé de muerte esta historia y luego lloré pidiendole perdón? y pues , luego de luchar un poco contra mi misma, estoy aquí, por si alguien aun gusta leer la continuación...**

**Quisiera agradecerle a una persona que me ha motivado desde el comienzo y espero que no le moleste la mención, gracias Anairam Mariana ...por tu constante apoyo... y gracias a los demas lectores que han comentado mi historia y a aquellos silenciosos que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Pido disculpas como siempre por mis numerosas faltas ortográficas... **

**De nuevo destaco el hecho de que Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Sin mas preámbulos, espero disfruten de la historia.**

** Cap: 6**

** Nadando entre aguas turbias**

Envuelto en la penumbra de la noche, miraba fijamente su mano bañada en sangre, como si de esa manera fueran a llegar las respuestas a las preguntas no formuladas, como si así pudiera llegar a entender el significado y los conocimientos del universo. Cerró el puño de su mano apretando con fuerza, con rabia contenida y frustración… el ser que caminaba frente a él, se volvió para encararlo. Portaba una sonrisa entre cínica y amarga. Si buscaba ver a través de su expresión, la verdad era que perdía el tiempo. Su máscara ocultaba cualquier rastro de manifestación en su rostro y lo único visible de su cara, era la sutil y filosa promesa de vivir las peores pesadillas teñidas en sangre.

-Parece que simplemente hay costumbres que no se olvidan tan fácilmente. ¿o tenías algún otro propósito para lo que paso ahí?

Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos… Sin darse cuenta había dejado de avanzar en algún momento y por consiguiente el sujeto frente a él le había imitado. Caminó hasta dejar atrás a aquel ser, luego, se detuvo nuevamente.

-Deja de decir mierda, Zetsu. Todo en esta vida tiene un porque… y pronto lo descubrirás. Lo que acabas de presenciar, será una pieza clave para el futuro…

Apretó ambos puños ensangrentados, como haciéndose una promesa silenciosa. Pero esta acción paso desapercibida por el sujeto llamado Zetsu.

\- ¿Piensas dejar que se queden con eso?

-Ya me haré cargo de ello cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, tu solo encárgate de lo que te pedí.

Y desapareció al ser absorbido por el negro vórtice.

* * *

Avanzaba a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pies, en alguna parte del camino sus ropas se habían terminado por rasgar y en algún momento mientras se precipitaba en salir de aquella trampa mortal que fungía como bosque, había terminado por rodar en lodo. Las invocaciones de Kakashi que le hacían compañía horas atrás habían terminado desvaneciéndose en algún momento de su carrera. Se sentía hambriento, cansado y adolorido, tan solo deseaba poder dejarse caer en el suelo y ser arrullado por la inconsciencia, pero el recuerdo persistente de sus camaradas en peligro le avivaba las escasas fuerzas con las que aun contaba. Debía darse prisa y regresar a la aldea y así pedir ayuda para Hinata y Kakashi. Sabía que, aunque fueran tiempos de guerra, los Hyuga no se quedarían tranquilos con su heredera lejos de la aldea siendo acechada, eran demasiado recelosos con la exclusividad del byakugan como para hacerse de la vista gorda. En cuanto a Kakashi, si el clan Uchiha se mostraba indiferente, sabía que al menos Minato correría en su ayuda, eso, si se encontraba en la aldea, claro estaba. Suspiró con alivio cuando comenzó a hacérsele familiar el camino, estaba a unas cuantas horas de llegar a la aldea. Si se daba prisa y no se topaba con alguna sorpresa desagradable, llegaría incluso en unas dos horas, y aunque en esos momentos cada segundo era vital para sus dos compañeros, se sintió aliviado de saberse cerca de su destino. Nada podía hacer ya por sus compañeros excepto tratar de disminuir el tiempo que a él le tomara pedir refuerzos. Aun le preocupaba todo aquel trasfondo de la misión, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y no terminaba de entender el que era. Desde el inicio les habían proporcionado datos que estaban completamente errados, por si fuera poco, ninjas de otra aldea interferían en su camino sin razón aparente. Leves vestigios de claridad se comenzaron a dibujar en el cielo. Una sensación de vértigo en la espalda le obligó a agudizar sus sentidos. Antes de que fuera plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía, un kunai fue lanzado en su dirección. Apenas logró esquivarlo más su camino se vio obstruido.

-Maldición, lo que me faltaba.

Esquivó unos cuantos más y se detuvo sobre la rama de un árbol para observar a sus adversarios, elevó su mirada con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, hastiado de toda aquella situación. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y su semblante palideció cuando reconoció en aquellos ninjas a los miembros de raíz. Intento recomponerse y tantear el terreno, más las palabras de Kakashi aún estaban presentes en su memoria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_ Alguien nos dio una descripción un poco distorsionada de los aspectos de la misión._

_Genma respingó ante lo dicho por Kakashi. Frunció el ceño. Kakashi observó como el ninja se contenía, luchaba internamente por controlarse y pensar con mayor claridad. Genma Inhaló y exhaló despacio, miró a Kakashi apretando levemente sus puños._

_\- ¿Insinúas que Hokage –sama lo hizo adrede? _

_-No he dicho tal cosa, Hokage-sama no maneja conocimientos sobre el origen de todas las misiones. Tiene informantes que le reportan los sucesos que acaecen en la aldea y fuera de ella. Cabe la posibilidad de que alguien haya generado esta situación brindando información falsa, creando un tipo de señuelo. Lo que aún desconozco es "él porque"._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Trató de recomponer su sonrisa. Aunque la verdad, estuvo seguro que lo único que logró fue una débil mueca.

\- ¿A qué se supone que debo el honor de su presencia?

\- Shiranui Genma, ¿Dónde se encuentran sus compañeros de misión?

Tres, en total, más uno que otro que podría encontrarse en las cercanías. Haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta, el ambu raíz le cuestionó sin ápice de emoción en su voz. Al no obtener respuesta de su parte, agregó.

-Se nos ha informado acerca de un posible atentado en contra de Konoha, Hokage-sama nos ha enviado en su búsqueda… ahora responda Shiranui, ¿Dónde se encuentran sus compañeros de misión?

No confiaba ni un poco en aquellos sujetos, pero eran ambus de raíz…y él, tan solo un simple chunin, estaría siendo más que simplemente estúpido si tan si quiera pretendía poder hacerle frente a uno de ellos. No tenía más remedio que intentar ganar algo de tiempo. Al menos unos segundos que le permitieran tener la oportunidad de tan siquiera poder huir.

-No lo sé, estoy aquí porque huía de unos sujetos hace unos minutos atrás. Perdí comunicación con mis compañeros hace al menos dos días.

Los sujetos de raíz se miraron entre si durante unos segundos, en eso otro de ellos se unió a la pequeña comitiva que rodeaba a Genma. El susodicho maldijo su fortuna, tres ya eran lo suficientemente difícil. El recién llegado se acercó al que parecía ser el líder, quien era nada menos que el que había hablado con Genma segundos atrás y pareció susurrarle algo al oído importante, pues apenas el recién llegado se apartó, el líder le dirigió una mirada significativa al chunin de la hoja.

-Ya veo… el trabajo está hecho…

Ronroneó y Genma supo que era el momento de correr si quería seguir con vida. En su mente… las palabras del ninja resonaban como el anuncio de una sentencia de muerte… ¨_el trabajo está hecho_¨ ¿a qué rayos se refería con eso? Emprendió la huida dejando un rastro de humo en su lugar.

-Ya saben que hacer… no podemos fallarle a Danzo-sama.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

Sus piernas protestaban y se negaban a responderle como él lo deseaba, estaba exhausto por las continuas horas de exigente carrera, pero nada de eso importaba, debía encontrarla sin importar que, habían pasado demasiadas horas desde que habían comenzado a buscarla, supuso que dentro de poco comenzaría a amanecer, aunque dentro de aquellos frondosos bosques y a través toda aquella maleza era imposible diferir cuando era de día y cuando de noche. Hacía un tiempo que sus invocaciones se habían disuelto y supuso que las que acompañaban a Genma también se habrían ido. Su nivel de chacra debía estar bajo cero, pero obstinado como era y consciente del constante peligro del que era víctima Hinata, no podía darse el lujo de detenerse a descansar. Rogaba a todos los seres superiores por que la Hyuga se encontrara con bien en algún rincón de aquel bosque, pero debía ser honesto consigo mismo, según lo que le había comentado Pakkun horas atrás, la situación en la que había quedado Hinata era todo menos favorable. Se preguntó también si Genma habría logrado salir ileso de aquel bosque.

-Que demo…

Justo al aterrizar sobre la rama de un enorme árbol, le invadió una extraña sensación, quedó congelado en su lugar, como si un rayo le hubiera fulminado y en cuestión de segundos una secuencia de información llegó a él a manera de recuerdos. El clon que había enviado tras Hinata hacia alrededor de dos días, había sido destruido por un extraño sujeto, el cual no había podido identificar al estar oculto en la oscuridad, en el preciso momento en que dicho clon había dado con la ubicación de la Hyuga. El recuerdo de imágenes y el olor de la sangre esparcida por todo aquel lugar le obligó a salir de su estupor inicial. Reemprendió su carrera sintiendo que el cansancio de su cuerpo era reemplazado por el miedo y la adrenalina. Al menos ahora sabía hacia donde debía ir para dar con la peli azul. Fue en cuestión de minutos, pero al llegar al claro de aquel tétrico bosque se le figuró que el tiempo dejó de seguir su curso y se detuvo, su corazón pareció prescindir de la necesidad de palpitar y sus pulmones se olvidaron que su función era respirar… ante él, prometía haberse desencadenado una masacre, la cantidad de cuerpos mutilados, perforados, dislocados, era simplemente absurda… y en el centro de toda aquella masacre, rodeado por un charco de sangre, el cuerpo de Hinata… se precipitó hacia este.

-Hyuga…maldita sea… Hyuga …responde… Hinata

Volvió a respirar cuando comprobó que aún conservaba el pulso, pero su alivio se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos cuando volteó el cuerpo de la chica para facilitarse el cargarla en sus brazos y enfrentarse contra aquella atroz realidad…

-Hi…Hinata…

susurró apenas, sin fuerza. Como el suspiro lastimero del viento al pasar entre las hojas de un árbol. Su cuerpo perdió cualquier rastro de calor y se vio obligado a caer de rodillas cuando sus fuerzas le fallaron… abrazó con ímpetu el cuerpo de su compañera, mientras el suyo temblaba… debió reprimir las arcadas y sintió ganas de llorar por aquella chica.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Posó suavemente el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo a orillas del arroyo, rasgó una de las esquinas de su camiseta negra y luego de lavarla un poco en este, se dispuso a limpiar suavemente la sangre seca de Hinata distribuida en todas las heridas presentes en su piel expuesta y luego aquellas que se ocultaban bajo la tela. Había algunas heridas que precisarían ser tratadas con la mayor brevedad posible para que no se infectaran. Los brazos de la chica estaban llenos de raspones, cortes y hematomas allí por donde mirases, al igual que sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo. actuaba como autómata, de la manera en que su cuerpo sabía que debía hacerlo, pero sus pensamientos y sentimientos se encontraban muy lejos de aquel lugar. Sabía que debía enfocarse en preservar la seguridad de la Hyuga en primer lugar, ya tendría tiempo después de maldecirse y echarse a morir si así le placía. Luego de varios minutos, al terminar con su labor, se dispuso a limpiar el rostro de la peli azul. Estaba sucio y perlado en sudor debido a la fiebre que ella sufría en esos momentos, tomó especial cuidado en aquella zona que le torturaba. La escuchaba respirar superficialmente a un ritmo acelerado y cada tanto, un quejido lastimero salía de sus labios. Se apresuró con su labor y una vez que la hubo limpiado y forzado a beber un poco de agua y de hacer él lo propio, emprendió de nuevo su marcha con prisa. Hinata debía recibir atención lo antes posible. Debía también hablar con el Hokage cuanto antes.

* * *

Velaba el sueño de su pequeño, le acariciaba con el mismo tacto gentil con el que se tocaría un preciado tesoro. Estaba sumamente agradecida, cinco años atrás, su primogénito había nacido siendo un niño saludable, digno heredero de su clan. Miró una vez más sus preciosos ojos negros, en ese momento permanecían cerrados. En ellos se ocultaba la mirada enigmática de un erudito y la amabilidad de un líder compasivo. Apenas tenía cinco años, pero Mikoto ya podría saber aquellas cualidades que le harían destacar, era su madre después de todo. Trasladó su mirada de su hijo a la ventana y se concentró en admirar aquella luna. Le recordaba a ella.

-Hinata, vuelve pronto, querida, vuelve con vida…

Susurró a la noche. Hacía dos días, y debido a un desliz de uno de los subordinados de Fugaku, se había enterado de aquella absurda decisión del Hokage de enviar a Hinata, Genma y Kakashi solos en una misión que bien podría ser considerada de rango A, dependiendo de la situación. Su corazón de madre, que había comenzado a despertarse con aquellos chiquillos que durante algún tiempo habían sido sus pupilos, gritaba y aullaba angustiado por la seguridad de aquellos a quienes amaba. Suficientemente duro había sido ya afrontar la perdida de uno de ellos, no estaba preparada para hacerle frente a otra situación del estilo. Rogaba que Hiroki, donde sea que estuviera, mantuviera resguardados a sus pequeños…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, hola a quien quiera que aún se pase por aquí, no tengo demasiadas excusas acerca del porque tarde en actualizar, supongo que no había llegado a mí ni un poco de inspiración y no quería obligarme a escribir sin ella. Espero que estén bien, quería agradecer como siempre a aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia y a mi loca imaginación…**

**Agradecer a _kary_por su comentario y como siempre a Anairam Mariana quien es una gran motivación para mí. Y gracias también a aquellos lectores silenciosos, ¿sé que alguno está por ahí xD? De nuevo aclarar innecesariamente el hecho de que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Espero que, aunque sea una persona pueda disfrutar del capítulo, de ser así, me sentiré, muy realizada. PD: disculpen mis faltas de ortografía TuT**

**Cap 7:**

**Sombras difusas…**

_**5 años atrás**_

Su mente estaba en caos, desequilibrada casi por completo… que se supone que debía hacer en su situación. Por más que intentaba pensar en Óbito y su forma de enfrentar la vida, ahora mismo no veía la manera de encontrar el camino. Si era un poco sincera, hasta sentía envidia de él y de todos aquellos que vivían sus vidas de una manera menos vergonzosa y patética como ella. Sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Nadie tenía la culpa de sus equivocaciones más que ella. Cerró sus ojos e intento meditar. Se concentró en escuchar el cantar de las aves, el sonido del viento. Aspiró lentamente el vital oxígeno y comenzó a tomar su postura de batalla. Sus movimientos eran delicados y sutiles pero precisos y firmes. En lugar de luchar, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que danzaba. Siempre se había sentido en calma cuando entrenaba con agua a su alrededor, por ese motivo, se encontraba ahora mismo sobre el riachuelo dentro de aquel poco concurrido bosque ubicado casi a las afueras de la aldea. Cuando fue consciente de la hora, el sol estaba por ocultarse en el horizonte. Decidió que era hora de marcharse. De camino a la salida, había una enorme montaña rocosa de al menos unos ochocientos metros de alto, muy empinada. Cuando Hinata se aproximaba a ella, una mochila cayó de improvisto casi sobre sus pies, asustándola. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos con los ojos como platos. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección desde la cual la había visto caer. Se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la miraban inexpresivos. Se quedó un poco pasmada ante lo imprevisto de la situación.

\- ¿No me la piensas dar?

La voz imperativa del peli plata le sacó de su estupor, pegó un leve respingo y le miró de nuevo, preguntándole con su mirada que era lo que quería. el peli gris le miró un poco estresado.

-Mi mochila, ¿puedes pasármela Hyuga?, estás pisándola.

Al percatase de la situación, sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas, deseo que la tierra se partiera en ese momento y se la tragase, pero… ¿desde cuándo la tierra era tan misericordiosa con seres como ella?

-oh, claro…l…lo sien…to m…mucho Kakashi-san.

Abochornada a mas no poder apartó su pie de encima de la mochila y se dispuso a alcanzársela a el Hatake quien ahora la miraba con una ceja alzada, medio divertido medio incrédulo con la situación. Él siempre había pensado que la Hyuga era torpe debido a su timidez, pero nunca paraba de sorprenderlo. Tomó su mochila y se la colocó, ya era hora de regresar a su hogar pues también debía preparar su cena.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que hace la heredera de los Hyuga en un lugar como este, a estas horas de la tarde?

La pregunta, formulada de manera desinteresada tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, era verdad que siempre había cuidad que nadie la viera caminar por aquellos lugares, sabía que, de enterarse, los miembros del concejo de ancianos armarían un alboroto acerca de que la heredera anduviera sola con el byakugan desprotegido en una zona alejada de la aldea. No quería avergonzar más a su padre, pero tampoco quería renunciar a su rincón de paz. Miró a Kakashi con decisión.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres, solo era una pregunta formulada al azar, ya sabes, por decir algo.

Se sintió algo hastiado por tener que explicarse, no entendía por que se mostraba tan incómoda, no que el fuera un cotilla de todas formas, ni siquiera le importaba realmente lo que ella estuviera haciendo en aquel lugar. Se dispuso a caminar cuando sintió un par de manos cerrarse alrededor de su brazo izquierdo…

-yo…yo solo estaba entrenando…k…Kakashi-san. Es un lugar muy tranquilo y casi nadie la concurre, por lo que se puede entrenar a gusto. Me…me gustaría que pudiera guardar el secreto, a los ancianos del consejo no les gustará saber que ando por aquí sin vigías…y …y…

\- Y vienes por aquí porque quieres estar sola…

Completó… se soltó suavemente del agarre de la chica un poco menos irritado…

-Bien, lo que hagas no es de mi incumbencia, así que no tienes de que preocuparte Hyuga.

Hinata suspiró entre aliviada y agradecida…

-Pero… a cambio tu tampoco debes contarle a nadie que vengo a entrenar aquí, incluso si fuera rin u óbito…

La chica e miró algo contrariada, sería algo incómodo y problemático para ella mentirle a alguien como Rin y ni hablar de alguien tan importante para ella como lo era óbito… al ver la duda en su rostro, el Hatake agregó…

-Si no puedes asegurármelo, yo tampoco puedo asegurarte el permanecer indiferente…

Al ver la expresión indignada de la peli azul, Kakashi tuvo que reprimir las ganas de soltar una carcajada. No era algo demasiado serio en realidad, pero Rin podía ser verdaderamente molesta respecto a su seguridad cuando entrenaba y Óbito en cambio, lo volvería loco pidiéndole que entrenara con él, lo cual retrasaría su progreso, en conclusión, definitivamente no le apetecía que ninguno de ellos se enterara.

-Bi…bien…puedo hacerlo…

-Muy bien Hyuga, tenemos un acuerdo.

Y dándose un apretón de manos, ambos cerraron un pacto… las cosas quizás cambiarían a partir de aquel momento…

**_presente_**

Ya no podía más, sentía que sus músculos protestaban por un descanso, ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora, no podía detenerse, por el bien de sus compañeros debía llegar con bien hasta la oficina del Hokage, pero por otro lado, si era sincero consigo mismo, ya no podría seguir avanzando por mucho tiempo más, la presencia de los de raíz se sentía más cerca cada segundo que pasaba, estaban tan seguros de su debilidad que ya ni se molestaban en ocultar sus presencias…Se sintió enormemente frustrado, no quería que aquel fuera su final, no quería fallarles a sus camaradas, ¿qué sería de Hinata y Kakashi si él no lo lograba?

-Deja de hacernos correr maldito mocoso…

Una patada desde atrás le dio de lleno en su espalda, juró que varias de sus costillas se rompieron en ese momento, apretó los dientes cuando fue arrastrado varios metros sobre el suelo por la inercia del golpe. el mismo ninja se acercó el cuándo intentó ponerse en pie y le pateó un costado. Quiso gritar de dolor cuando su costilla le recordó por las malas que estaba herida. El líder del escuadrón se situó frente a él y se puso de cuclillas para estar al alcance de su rostro…tomó a Genma del cabello y haló de él hasta elevar el rostro del chunin.

-Tenemos que darle el mérito por haber llegado hasta aquí…

Comento con sorna, mientras Genma intentaba reprimir los gemidos de dolor, sus costillas gritaban cada vez que sus pulmones exigían oxígeno.

-No es nada personal chico, solo estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Genma pudo apreciar como el sujeto tomo de detrás de su ancha espalda una enorme y filosa espada, extrañamente, a pesar de que sabía que sería su fin, solo sentí indiferencia, por algún extraño motivo, sus instintos se relajaron y se sintió como si estuviera en una atmosfera familiar y segura. Se dijo a si mismo que deliraba. Vio como en cámara lenta la manera en que el sujeto elevaba la espada para decapitarlo… un largo y grueso cabello rojizo callo lentamente frente a sus ojos, mecido por la leve brisa nocturna. Genma se permitió sonreír… estaba a salvo… estaba en casa…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se preparó lo más silenciosa que pudo para saltar sobre el inmenso muro frente a ella. Siempre había estado orgullosa de la alta seguridad de la aldea, pero ahora debería profanarla para poder salir al exterior sin ser detenida por los guardias de la entrada y posteriormente encerrada en una celda durante unas horas por insubordinación hacia el Hokage. Pero que iba a saber el viejo acerca de lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos, tantas arrugas en su cabeza ya no le permitían pensar con claridad, una prueba de aquello era la locura que había hecho con sus aprendices y el chico de Minato. Al inicio se había sentido muy avergonzada, ella se estaba quejando como una desconsiderada, cuando el que debería de estar más sensible respecto al asunto era Minato, él ya había perdido a dos de los integrantes de su equipo, si alguien debía estar angustiado en aquel momento, era Minato… sin embargo, el sí sabía cómo lidiar con aquellos sentimientos y asumir la realidad de la situación… sin embargo…

-Sin embargo, yo nunca he destacado precisamente por actuar acorde la situación lo requiere…

Se concentró para encontrar el lugar exacto donde la barrera tenía su punto ciego. Sabía que debía haber otras muchas maneras de burlar la barrera y no es que la seguridad de la aldea fuera mala, si no que las personas podían llegar a ser muy ingeniosas, su único consuelo era saber que no cualquiera podría lograr aquello, solo los ninjas de niveles avanzados podrían encontrar aquellos puntos ciegos y aun entre estos, solo unos pocos podrían lograr cruzar con éxito sin ser detectados por los ambus. Una vez conseguido su objetivo, realizo una serie de sellos especiales aprendidos directamente de su clan, junto chacra en las plantas de sus pies y saltó con buen impulso para posteriormente llegar al otro lado de la barrera con una caída más brusca que agraciada, la sutileza nunca había sido parte de su encanto. Eso de la elegancia y delicadeza se lo dejaba a Minato. Sonrió con ganas cuando se imaginó al ninja con una yukata rosa floreado y con sus mejillas sonrojadas…

-jijiji…Sin duda el rosa es el color de Minato…

\- ¿En verdad? En lo personal no me molesta demasiado, pero creo que me quedo con el azul, resalta más el color de mis ojos ¿no crees?

Kushina dio un respingo tan brusco que casi se trozó con una raíz, más el rubio le sujeto con delicadeza antes de esto pasara, Minato le dedicó una mirada entre divertida y resignada.

-sabía que no podrías quedarte quieta después de enterarte de la misión.

Comentó negando con la cabeza, la peli roja lo miró algo indignada y frustrada. Aunque se tratara de Minato, ella no permitiría que interfirieran en sus planes. Iría hacia el lugar donde los habían enviado y no volvería hasta encontrarlos.

-No pienso permitir que me detengas…

-No pienso detenerte…mi apreciado estudiante también se encuentra en peligro, sabes que también aprecio mucho a tus chicos…

La reacción de kushina enterneció a Minato, los ojos de kushina se aguaron un poco ante las emociones que desbordaba. En un impulso de aquellos que siempre frecuentaban a la Uzumaki quien nunca los había reprimido, además de todo, kushina se lanzó a los brazos del ninja. luego de un breve momento se separaron y se miraron fijamente…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Me alegra no haberte detenido… kushina, tu instinto es tan acertado como siempre.

En cuestión de segundos, el relámpago amarillo alejo de una patada al ambu raíz, rápidamente tomo a Genma entre sus brazos y desapareció del epicentro donde se encontraban todos los ninjas de raíz. Dejando que kushina se encargara de ellos durante unos segundos. La escucho tronarse los dedos con un aura asesina rodeándola. Invocó a Gamabunta y le encargó el cuidado del chico. reapareció al lado de kushina.

-Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki kushina, salir de la aldea sin autorización se puede considerar como un acto de sublevación hacia Konoha…

Amenazó con amargura el líder de raíz. Kushina bufó.

-Dame un buen motivo por el cual matar a mi chico no se considere un acto de rebelión contra el Hokage, me pregunto qué pensará de todo esto si se entera.

Los demás miembros de raíz hicieron el ademan de atacarlos, más el líder les indicó que se mantuvieran en su lugar.

-supongo que es demasiado pretencioso de mi parte si les pido que se marchen en silencio y me dejen al chico.

El cabello de kushina comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida propia… a una señal del sujeto, el resto de raíz tomo posiciones de batalla.

-Aaaah, me pregunto cuanto más repugnantes pueden resultar ustedes, miembros de raíz. Minato, encarguémonos de esta basura rápido para poder atender a Genma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Antes de que hubieran podido hacer algo al respecto para interrogar a los ninjas tendidos en el suelo, el líder de raíz los asesinó a todos con finas y largas agujas y posteriormente rebano su propio cuello. Minato y kushina no habían podido hacer nada por evitarlo, se sentían frustrados por que seguían sin saber nada de Kakashi y Hinata. Genma se encontraba medio inconsciente y solo soltaba incoherencias acerca de que debía sobrevivir para salvar a sus compañeros y cosas sobre que la misión no era lo que le habían informado… aunque kushina no entendía del todo la información, Minato iba atando cabos sueltos con cada fragmento de lo que decía Genma. sabía que la situación se había tornado un poco más seria de lo que él hubiera deseado pensar. Y por evidentes razones raíz estaba involucrada en el asunto…y allí donde raíz estuviera involucrado, detrás de todo se encontraría Danzo.

Minato dejó de caminar y aun con Genma en brazos volteó a ver a kushina quien le imitó.

-Necesito que lleves tú sola a Genma a la aldea.

La cara de kushina se mostró sorprendida, mas luego pareció comprender. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Luego de que se enteren que salimos sin permiso, por más que haya sido por un asunto urgente, ya que raíz está involucrado, puedo deducir que Danzo hará lo posible para impedir que se busque a Kakashi y a Hinata… aun no entiendo del todo que es lo que está sucediendo, pero no quiero perder tiempo investigándolo antes de asegurarme que los chicos están a salvo.

Kushina le dio la razón y se dispuso a tomar a Genma en sus brazos. En cuestión de segundos, Minato había desaparecido. La peli roja retomó su camino. Estaba seriamente preocupada por Hinata y Kakashi, pero contaba con que Kakashi podría mantenerla a salvo mientras Minato los encontraba y en realidad al único que podía ayudar en aquellos momentos era a Genma.

Cuando hubo ingresado a la aldea sin prestarles la mínima atención a los guardas de la entrada, se afanó por llegar al hospital e ingresar al joven. Las enfermeras inmediatamente tomaron el control de la situación y le prohibieron a una alterada kushina, el ingreso a la sala de cuidados intensivos. La kunoichi estaba por mandar a volar de una patada alguna puerta cuando lo vio llegar, se mostraba aparentemente tranquilo, pero en su mirada kushina pudo encontrar una gran pesadumbre. En uno de sus brazos llevaba consigo, de la manera más delicada que podía, a una demacrada Hinata, cuya ropa estaba entre desgarrada y llena de sangre revuelta con barro. En el otro brazo, llevaba recargado a un pálido Kakashi, cuyo estado apenas era un poco mejor que el de Hinata. Kushina volvió a escanear a su estudiante con algo más de alivio, más su rostro pronto alcanzó casi el mismo tono de palidez que tenía el de Kakashi. ¿qué habían hecho con el rostro de su querida Hinata?

Abatida y sobrepasada completamente por las emociones, se dejó caer de rodillas y luego, dejo sus lágrimas caer…


	8. Chapter 8 Agridulces Recuerdos

**Hola a quien sea que aún se pase por aquí. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que escribí alguna cosa… estoy vuelta loca con los exámenes de final de año que ya se acercan, y con los de admisión que me tienen muy nerviosa… en fin, cosas triviales…**

**La verdad es que aún ni yo sé que ritmo tomará la historia, nunca planeo más allá de lo que va saliendo de mi imaginación en el momento en que escribo…lo cual creo que no es lo ideal, pero ¿qué le puedo hacer? Por otro lado, ¿soy yo o cada vez van mas largos estos capítulos? Jaja debe haber algo mal conmigo… espero no les resulte demasiado tedioso de leer.**

**Muchas gracias a aquellas personitas que le siguen dando una oportunidad a mi historia, sé que no soy la mejor escribiendo, pero créanme que pese a mi falta de talento lo disfruto mucho y me motiva mucho su apoyo.**

**Gracias como siempre a Anairam Mariana, eres un amor, siempre me sacas sonrisas con tus comentarios. **

**Y a Abril Elena. Créeme, yo también odio a Danzou con todo mi ser.**

**Y a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, muchas gracias también.**

**Si al menos una persona disfruta de lo que escribo, entonces me daré por satisfecha… como ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, sino que al increíble Masashi Kishimoto. **

**PD: disculpen mis faltas ortográficas TuT**

Cap 8:

**"Agridulces recuerdos"**

**_5 años atrás_**

Caminaba con su acostumbrada indiferencia, siempre era lo mejor cuando se deseaba no llamar demasiado la atención. Miró hacia todos lados por el rabillo del ojo. Todo estaba en calma, aldeanos charlando amenamente sobre temas de lo más triviales, los niños más jóvenes corriendo hacia la academia, ninjas caminando de un lado a otro, comerciantes promocionando sus productos… nada de Óbito, nada de Rin…

Se adentró en el bosque lo más sigiloso que le permitían sus habilidades, una vez consumido por las profundidades del bosque, se permitió el relajarse y esbozar una sonrisa. El ruido sutil de la naturaleza le rodeaba desde todas partes, la brisa del viento le cobijaba cual manta. Siguió avanzando con un solo destino en mente, la montaña rocosa que siempre usaba para entrenar, más inconscientemente se detuvo cuando a sus oídos llego el ruido de una débil vocecita allá por donde debía de estar el arroyo.

Se dijo a si mismo que solo era para asegurarse que no fuera alguna presencia indeseada, pero la verdad es que tenía curiosidad por ver como entrenaba aquella persona. Hizo memoria. Nunca le había prestado más atención que la que le brindaba a cualquiera de sus compañeros, apenas sabía que no era nadie interesante en quien posar su interés. Era mala en los enfrentamientos, siempre dejaba blancos descubiertos y casi nunca tomaba posturas ofensivas. Además de que toda la aldea comentaba a sus espaldas la vergüenza que era para el clan Hyuga tener a alguien como ella de futura heredera. En conclusión, no era digna de su interés. Pero desde que se habían cruzado sus caminos y se habían convertido en cómplices de un secreto, Kakashi había comenzado a fijarse un poco más en ella. No es que fuera una completa inepta, si no que era demasiado gentil con sus enemigos, tenía en realidad más potencial del que él y ella misma podrían haber creído, solo que la amabilidad de la Hyuga entorpecía este potencial hasta opacarlo casi por completo. Su manera de avanzar por el mundo develaba una elegancia impropia de un humano ordinario y en sus silencios, que antes tomaba por sumisión, ahora encontraba la sabiduría de quien poseía el conocimiento y no necesitaba imponerlo.

Se detuvo tras un enorme árbol a escasos 20 metros de la chica quien entrenaba siempre sobre el lago, como había descubierto Kakashi con el pasar de los días en sus frecuentes encuentros. La calma y firmeza en cada uno de los movimientos de la chica le causaban una ligera irritación, ¿por qué no podía luchar de esa manera cuando la enfrentaban a alguien en la academia?, si bien aún cometía muchos fallos, lo hacía mucho mejor allí sola en el arroyo, de lo que lo hacía en los enfrentamientos de la academia. Un rostro de expresión intimidante volteó en dirección a Kakashi sacándole de sus pensamientos. El rostro de los Hyuga cuando activaban el byakugan adquiría una fiereza que endurecía la expresión de hasta la más gentil y delicada de sus miembros.

-Kakashi-san …

La impresión abandonó a Kakashi tan rápido como la adquirió cuando la Hyuga desactivo su línea sucesoria con una expresión de asombro. Era evidente que hasta alguien como Hinata notaria su presencia tratándose del byakugan.

-Hyuga.

Aparentando toda la indiferencia de que era capaz, se acercó hasta la orilla del arroyo. Hinata a su vez hizo su parte, ambos se sentaron en la orilla de este. El silencio ponía a Hinata un tanto ansiosa, pues se decía a sí misa que este era por culpa de su timidez, su cabeza maquinaba a mil por hora a cerca de que temas podría hablar con alguien como Kakashi.

-Perece que puedes dar más de lo que demuestras a los demás, ¿pretendes menospreciara tus compañeros acaso?

Ante su repentino comentario, Hinata respingó, más que preguntarle a ella, parecía que el Hatake hablaba consigo mismo, mas Hinata se sintió en la urgencia de responder.

-cla…claro que no, Kakashi-san, e…esa no es para nada mi intención. Es so…solo que n puedo, no quiero lastimar a …mis compañeros…

-Tonterías …

La pequeña Hinata se encogió en si misma ante el desagrado expuesto por el Hatake. Al notar que se había pasado un poco, Kakashi volvió a su impasividad acostumbrada.

-Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero el hecho de que no tomes en serio un enfrentamiento, es una manera de menospreciar a tu oponente. No lo has meditado, pero deberías hacerlo, detenerte a pensar ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que somos ninjas? Piensas que solo matamos personas… pero para mí… para muchos de nosotros es de otra manera, somos ninjas para proteger nuestra familia, nuestro pueblo, nuestra libertad, aquello en lo que creemos. No estoy diciendo que este bien matar, o que todos piensen de esta manera. Es solo un rol que nadie quiere tomar pero que alguien debe ejecutar.

El peli gris se puso de pie luego de terminar con su discurso... sus palabras habían causado un profundo efecto en el interior de la Hyuga, quien, ensimismada, miraba ausente las profundidades del arroyo. Hinata ni siquiera se enteró en que momento había quedado sola.

_**presente**_

**El rostro de Hinata se apreciaba extremadamente pálido, Kakashi sentía que la saliva se le atoraba en la garganta cada vez que esta demandaba el paso. Todo había sido su culpa, si tan solo él hubiera llegado antes… el byakugan de Hinata no habría sido robado y ella estaría a salvo, cansada y herida, como él, pero a salvo… **

**la habitación estaba semi-envuelta en un ambiente apagado, apenas se podía apreciar el sitio donde yacía Hinata porque junto a su cama sobre la mesita de noche, se encontraba, pobremente iluminando, la luz de una endeble lámpara de leer. De pronto el ambiente se tornó helado, Kakashi se congeló cuando el cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a removerse, ¿estaba Hinata despertando por fin? Pero el aún no estaba listo para enfrentarla…**

**-Hinata… **

**Susurró dolorosamente, para que ella supiera con quien se encontraba, la venda alrededor de la cabeza de la joven no parecía demasiado gruesa ni demasiado ajustada. El corazón del Hatake se detuvo cuando Hinata se sentó en la cama y la venda se deslizó precipitándose hacia el regazo de la susodicha, sus dos cuencas negras al descubierto…**

**-ka…kashi… **

_**-ashi…an**_

**La voz de Hinata denotaba pánico, terror puro. Kakashi tragó con fuerza.**

**-Hi…Hinata….**

**\- ¿Po…por qué no llegaste? Si tan solo hubieras estado ahí… confié en ti… pero no llegaste… **

_**-akashi…san**_

**El cuerpo de la Hyuga comenzó a tener pequeñas convulsiones, de sus cuencas vacías, en lugar de lágrimas, comenzaron a salir gotas espesas de grotesca coloración oscura que se deslizaban de su rostro hasta la cama y luego seguían su descenso hasta deslizarse por el suelo con dirección a Kakashi quien a su vez se sentía como atado al suelo del hospital.**

**-Hi…Hinata yo…yo no qui…**

**\- ¡Es tu culpa!¡por culpa de tu maldición!, vete…terminaré como Óbito y Rin si continuo contigo… ¡veteeeee…!**

_-Kakashi-san despierte…_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, su respiración pesada, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba como loco, alzó la vista y se encontró de frente con un rostro pálido que le miraba con preocupación… o eso denotaba aquella solitaria perla que había perdido a su compañero… y se sintió débil y vulnerable ante los sucesos recién ocurridos en el sueño y el alivio de ver a Hinata con vida… sintió dos cálidos brazos rodearle con delicadeza y él, agradecido, se dejó hacer. Su cuerpo se sacudió en débiles convulsiones, la Hyuga reafirmó su abrazo.

-Kakashi…

-Gracias al cielo… Hinata… pudieron salvar tu ojo… gracias al cielo…

El rostro antes fruncido por la preocupación de Hinata se relajó en una mueca de empatía y agradecimiento… ella más que nadie sabía lo que significaba para Kakashi el que ella se encontrara con vida. Sin duda era como quitarle una carga pesada de sus hombros ya cargados de culpa… de fantasmas.

Desde el marco de la puerta, un apacible Minato y una emocional kushina apreciaban la escena. Habían ido a visitar a la Hyuga con la intención de averiguar cómo seguía su condición y al mismo tiempo con el objetivo de sacar, a si fuera a rastras, al Hatake de aquella habitación de la cual no salía desde hacía unos 4 días. Más o menos lo que hacía desde que habían permitido las visitas a Hinata, luego de una exhaustiva cirugía de dos días en la que habían luchado para rescatar el ojo de la Hyuga que aún conservaba. Era simplemente un maravilloso regalo para kushina el encontrase con que la chica ya había despertado.

Al mismo tiempo, kushina se sintió aliviada por su pareja. Minato se había mostrado seriamente preocupado por su pupilo, quien de todas maneras no estaba muy bien emocionalmente desde lo sucedido con su antiguo grupo. Lo de Hinata solo habría sido la gota que derramara el vaso… Estaba segura que las cosas mejorarían un poco de ahora en adelante, aunque entristeció al pensar que Hinata no lo tendría nada fácil a partir de ese momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salió de la habitación de aquel hospital un poco decaída, estaba agotada por tantas emociones juntas, cada una contradictoria entre sí. Tomado de una de sus manos, su pequeño hijo, de expresión impasible para un niño de su edad caminaba a su lado, manteniendo su ritmo. Aunque nadie hubiera podido adivinar lo que sentía o pensaba el pequeño e aquellos momentos, Mikoto podía ver la ansiedad oculta tras su máscara indiferente, estaba ansioso por saber de Hinata, pero no se permitía exteriorizar su debilidad por aquella joven a quien tanto quería. Aun así, ella lo sabía. Era su hijo, después de todo.

En realidad, cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente observador podría darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de su pequeño, Itachi se había estado comportando más apático de lo normal, miraba la luna fijamente con más insistencia de la acostumbrada y cada que algún miembro del clan Hyuga se acercaba para notificarle de algún asunto, ya fuera diplomático o personal, Itachi era el primero en la entrada {aparentando que llevar mucho tiempo ahí}. Al llegar a la puerta ni si quiera se molestó en tocar, Hinata llevaba días dormida y no mostraba señales de ir a despertar.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla mirando con expresión apacible hacia un punto en concreto de la habitación, no tardó mucho en notar el que era. En una esquina, sobre una incómoda silla dormía un demacrado Kakashi. Se había recuperado bastante desde su llegada al hospital, pero como se había negado a ser asignado a una habitación y ser atendido propiamente, su recuperación se había visto retasada visiblemente. Miró el rostro de su hijo en primer lugar sutilmente iluminado al ver a la Hyuga despierta, luego, su vista procedió a seguir la dirección a la que Hinata miraba con tanta insistencia y Mikoto observó, no sin mucha diversión, como el ceño de su hijo se fruncía visiblemente al notar a Kakashi dentro de la habitación. Decidió a hacer notar su presencia.

-Hinata, querida, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte despierta.

Se acercó a ella luego que esta hubiera volteado a verla con su único ojo visible, el lugar donde debía estar el otro, era cubierto por una venda alrededor de su cabeza… Mikoto hizo caso omiso a la punzada de dolor en su pecho ante aquella realidad de la que nadie quería hablar aun entre los adultos. La peli azul le sonrió con cariño…luego hizo lo propio con Itachi.

-Mikoto-sensei, Itachi-kun , que alegría verlos por aquí.

Mikoto se sentó en la orilla de la cama, su hijo en una silla vacía junto a esta.

-Lo mismo digo, pequeña, veníamos de ver a Genma y decidimos pasar a verte a ti luego… no sabes lo feliz que me hace encontrarte ya despierta.

Por más que intentó controlar sus emocione por el bien de Hinata, una lagrimilla traicionera escapó de uno de sus ojos. La secó rápidamente. Hinata posó una de sus manos sobre la que Mikoto tenía más a su alcance para reconfortarla. Mikoto aspiró aire y cambió su semblante, era ella quien debía animar a Hinata, no al contrario. Miró maliciosamente una esquina de la habitación. Hinata siguió la dirección que miraba su antigua sensei.

-parece que alguien por aquí se encuentra muy a gusto aquí.

Comentó con picardía, haciendo referencia al hecho de que el Hatake no se había despertado con la llegada de ellos dos. Hinata se sonrojó un poco, luego su rostro se relajó y miró con dulzura hacia donde se encontraba un profundamente dormido Kakashi.

-Según me ha comentado kushina-sensei, no se ha apartado de aquí desde que me trasladaron a la habitación, ni siquiera ha descansado apropiadamente, parece que al asegurarse que estoy bien, se ha tranquilizado un poco y ha terminado siendo vencido por el sueño y el cansancio acumulados. No me extrañaría que duerma de corrido todo el día de hoy y la noche. Mikoto endulzó su expresión, los chicos podían ser tan distraídos de sus propios sentimientos a veces, que no se percataban de ellos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de ellos. Miró a Itachi… se preguntó si llegaría el día en que, hasta un niño tan imperturbable y distante como él se vería atrapado en problemas tan triviales como lo eran el amor, los celos… una incertidumbre inexplicable inundó todo su ser. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del peli negro, quien la miraba inquisitivo. Repentinamente, Mikoto se puso de pie.

-Iré por un poco de comida para ti, querida, luego de eso me temo que debemos de retirarnos, pronto tendremos una reunión entre miembros del clan y debo realizar todos los preparativos respectivos.

-Mikoto-sensei

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

-Pu… ¿Podría por favor traer también un poco para Kakashi-san?

Mikoto sonrió aun de espaldas a la peli azul.

-Claro, cielo…

Una vez solos en la habitación, Itachi se acercó a la peli azul… Hinata le miró interesada.

-Se comenta por ahí que el heredero del clan Uchiha es todo un prodigio… ¿has comenzado ya con tu entrenamiento Itachi-kun?

Itachi en primera instancia se limitó a asentir.

-Padre dice que tengo facilidad para aprender y que es importante que ponga en alto el nombre del clan.

Hinata notó que Itachi no parecía muy conforme con aquel pensamiento.

\- ¿No te gusta entrenar, Itachi-kun?

Ante su pregunta, el pequeño negó. Parecía estar meditando sus palabras. Hinata se recordó a si misma que Itachi no era como cualquier chico de su edad, debía tomar sus palabras con seriedad. Tomarlo a broma sería como subestimar su capacidad de razonar. Jamás se lo perdonaría a sí misma.

-Hinata-One-san…

\- ¿Pasa algo Itachi-kun?

El rostro de Itachi, que permanecía para los demás siempre impasible, permitió entre ver la urgencia de una respuesta hacia una pregunta que aún no había sido formulada.

…

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándolos a ambos, era Mikoto… luego de dejar la comida en la mesita de noche de Hinata, ambos, Mikoto e Itachi abandonaron la habitación. Este último, no sin antes enviar varias miradas hacia atrás encontrándose con el ojo perla de la Hyuga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leía y firmaba pergaminos con fastidio… ahora… justo ahora que más deseaba estar desocupado llegaban a él cerros y cerros de pergaminos sobre múltiples asuntos diplomáticos concernientes a el clan y la aldea. Suspiró hastiado, ¿quién lo tomaba por Hokage?, había muchos asuntos ahí que eran responsabilidad de Hiruzen, ¿por qué demonios había terminado aquel viejo lanzándole todas aquellas responsabilidades a él? ¿Estaba chiflado?

Hinata estaba en el hospital desde hacía días y él no había logrado verla ni una sola vez desde entonces, lo último que deseaba era estar firmando papeles que eran responsabilidad de un viejo inútil. Por otro lado, como si fuera poco, el concejo de ancianos no paraba de molestar acerca del tema del sucesor del clan. Era evidente que estaban ansiosos por desterrar a Hinata de ese puesto desde que la joven había sido despojada de uno de sus ojos. Los malditos viejos muy seguramente deseaban sellarla cuanto antes y elegir un sucesor fácil de manipular a su antojo. Otro asunto que ocupaba su mente.

-Ko…

Llamó al guardián de la Hyuga, quien era en esos momentos de los pocos en los que podía confiar.

\- ¿Sí…Hiashi-sama?

-Necesito que le des esto a alguien por mí.

Le entregó un pequeño trozo de papel. Rápidamente Ko se dispuso a marcharse.

-Y Ko…que nadie se entere de esto… no hasta que todo sea asegurado.

-Sí, Hiashi-sama …

Segundos después, se encontró de nuevo solo en su estudio.

-No dejaré que manipulen a su antojo el futuro de Hinata…pero hija, deberás demostrar que eres digna de mi respaldo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era ya era entrada la noche cuando despertó… lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia donde se encontraba la cama de Hinata y cerciorarse que estuviera bien. La encontró mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Su único ojo visible, el derecho, miraba fijamente hacia algún punto en el cielo… parecía tranquila… mucho más fuerte de lo que él se sentía. Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiem…

-Debería comer Kakashi-san…

La suave voz de Hinata le sacó abruptamente de sus lamentaciones.

-Kakashi… ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que dejes de ser tan formal?… es incómodo.

Comentó para que no notara lo que pensaba. Hinata podía ser muy suspicaz cuando quería, lo había notado en los dos últimos días que había pasado con ella desde que había despertado. Hinata sonrió culpable.

-Lo…lo siento Kakashi-sa…Kakashi… no es un hábito que pueda cambiar muy fácilmente.

El Hatake suspiró y procedió a acercarse hasta la mesa donde había comida. Miró a la Hyuga.

\- ¿Ya has comido?

Ante la afirmación de la chica, Kakashi suspiró, se supone que él estaba ahí para cuidar de ella, no al revés.

-Aunque agradezco mucho la compañía, creo que es tiempo de que vayas a descansar debidamente.

Kakashi dejó de prestar atención a la comida en su regazo y miro de manera precipitada en dirección a Hinata.

\- ¿Resulta mi compañía molesta?

Se sintió un poco incómodo, la verdad es que sentía la urgencia de estar allí junto a la Hyuga, ya muchas veces le habían sugerido lo mismo que Hinata, efectivamente se sentía exhausto, pero la idea de dejarla sola… tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Como si la chica fuera a esfumarse al primer soplo de brisa nocturna si él no se encontraba ahí. O como si la chica fuera a quebrarse ante el cúmulo de emociones. De los sucesos acontecidos.

\- ¡No!, claro que no, es solo que…

-Es solo que apestas… Kakashi-tonto.

Un puño fue dejado caer con fuerza moderada sobre la cabeza del Hatake, quien se limitó a mirar mal a kushina.

-kushina-sensei…

Le reprendió una abochornada Hinata…

-No seas tímida Hinata. No te has bañado ni una solo vez desde que llegaron a la aldea Kakashi...

-No es de su incumbencia kushina-san…no pienso dejar sola a Hinata…

Otro puño se dejó caer sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién está dejando sola a quién?, yo estaré con ella. Ve y ponte decente, ya que estas siendo molesto en cuanto a estar junto a ella. Ni siquiera puedes evitar mis puños en tu condición. ¿crees que puedes hacer algo útil por Hinata si no descansas adecuadamente?

Los puños del Hatake se cerraron al tiempo que un tic nervioso atacaba a una de sus cejas. Esa mujer sí que sabía sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas. Pensó el Hatake. Por otro lado, lo que decía era…

\- ¡Kushina-san…!

-Volveré en la mañana Hinata. Asegúrese de no estar para entonces kushina-san, o mi descanso habrá sido en vano…

Y desapareció justo a tiempo para evitar un kunai que volaba en su dirección…

-Ese maldito mocoso… pero me alegra que esté al pendiente de ti, sin duda alguna aún se siente responsable por lo sucedido, pero estoy segura que el estar contigo y ayudarte hace que se sienta un poco mejor… Además, Minato y yo no podemos estar aquí muy seguido… la guerra continua allí afuera después de todo, y tu padre no se ha dignado a mostrar su rostro aun … ese infeliz de Hiashi…

Hinata sonrió al sentirse querida. Era obvio que kushina se encontraba preocupada por ella.

-Sé que ha de tener sus razones… él ya no es el mismo de antes kushina-sensei…y yo tampoco.

_Y yo tampoco… _Resonó de nuevo en su cabeza… las cosas se pondrían complicadas con el pasar de los días, aun debía darle su reporte al Hokage, aunque Hinata deseaba poder hablar con Kakashi y Genma antes de decir nada ante nadie más.

_-Volveré en la mañana Hinata. _

Rememoró en su mente…

Mañana sería otro día…sin lugar a dudas…


	9. Chapter 9

** Nunca sobra aclarar que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del increíble Masashi Kishimoto. sin más, espero que aunque se una persona disfrute del cap.**

**Cap 9:**

**La gélida ráfaga del ayer y la cálida brisa del presente.**

**_5 años atrás_**

Admiró su rostro de la manera más discreta que se sentía capaz. Sus atractivas y masculinas facciones se encontraban ensombrecidas por alguna extraña atmosfera a su alrededor. Sus ojos, de un rojo escarlata, miraban hacia ningún punto fijo en la lejanía, concentrados en algún asunto que se escapaba a su percepción, sus largos cabellos negros descendían desde la raíz de su cuero cabelludo hasta casi acariciar el suelo. De pronto, sus ojos rojos le hicieron frente, su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué?

Hinata casi cae al suelo cuando se vio descubierta en plena examinación. De no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos del chico, se habría llevado un molesto golpe en el trasero y quizá una torcedura de tobillos.

-Hi…Hiroki-kun, lo…lo siento…yo…

Ante tanta traba, el ceño de Hiroki se frunció a un más… ayudó a la Hyuga a reestablecer su equilibrio e impuso algo de distancia. Metió ambos de sus brazos sobre las mangas del aobi que vestía y esperó a que la Hyuga continuara.

-Gracias…yo…solo me preguntaba si algo va mal…e…es que pareces algo abstraído desde hace un tiempo.

El ceño de Hiroki se relajó levemente mientras se dejaba caer con elegancia en el suelo. Despidiéndose de sus minutos de concentración, la presencia ya no estaba allí. Cerró sus perlas carmesíes y se dijo a si mismo que la Hyuga no tenía la más mínima culpa de sus preocupaciones internas. Barrió con la mirada todo el perímetro, estaban en medio de una misión en conjunto, los dos mejores equipos de Konoha. El equipo Minato y kushina.

La misión consistía en encontrar determinados pergaminos en unas ruinas a las afueras de la frontera entre Konoha y Suna. La misión hubiera sido una nimiedad de no ser por la importancia del contenido de dichos pergaminos, en el camino ya se habían encontrado con más de dos incidentes en los que gracias al previo aviso de Hinata y él, quienes eran ninjas sensoriales y a las vastas habilidades en combate de Hatake Kakashi y sus sensei, habían salido bien librados.

-No es nada, solo intentaba averiguar si ellos estaban por volver.

Le mintió, no porque no confiara en ella, sino más bien porque se dijo a si mismo que si Hinata con su byakugan activo no había visto nada en diez kilómetros a la redonda, su presentimiento fugaz e incierto sobre una poderosa presencia cerca del lugar en el que se encontraban debía ser falso. Llevaban cerca de tres horas esperando a que tanto kushina y Minato como el resto de los miembros de ambos equipos regresaran del interior de la bóveda donde se suponía se encontraban los dichosos pergaminos. Minato los había dejado a ellos dos de vigías para que, en caso de que sintieran que se acercara alguien, le dieran aviso ya que, si una presencia escapaba a la certera percepción suya, no podría burlar los ojos de la Hyuga y diez kilómetros era lo suficiente para darle tiempo a uno de ellos de poner en sobre aviso a los demás.

Diez kilómetros era la diferencia entre el fracaso y la victoria, entre la vida y la muerte.

-Ya veo.

La voz suave de Hinata le sacó de sus divagaciones. Parecía querer decirle algo, pues la Hyuga había comenzado a mover sus pies de manera nerviosa. De pronto a su mente llegó el recuerdo de una Hinata avergonzada y sin chamarra hablando con un impasible Hatake. Sabía que algo había estado pasando de un tiempo atrás con su compañera, si bien no era un genio como se decía de él o de Kakashi, Hinata siempre había sido una kunoichi perseverante y fuerte, pese a que su falta de confianza en sí misma y la falta de carácter al momento de luchar le jugaban siempre malas pasadas, impidiéndole desempeñarse como él sabía que ella era capaz. Pero hacia unas semanas atrás, la peli azul había comenzado a cambiar, si bien su naturaleza gentil persistía, ya no cedía ni se contenía al momento de luchar, parecía más fuerte, más segura. Se preguntó si el Hatake tendría algo que ver con el cambio, la idea, por algún motivo, no le agradó.

-Te decidirás a decirme o seguirás haciendo un pozo en la tierra.

Su impasibilidad flaqueó ante la gracia que le causaba la imagen de una Hinata completamente avergonzada y sonrojada cual tomate que boqueaba como un pez en busca de palabras.

\- ¡Hi…Hiroki-kun!

\- ¿Y bien?

-Bueno …

**Presente**

Envuelto entre las sombras miró al joven peli gris alejarse de aquel hospital…

No pudo evitar suspirar hastiado. Por fin se había marchado¨, pese a todas sus habilidades, no se había sentido con la confianza necesaria para acercarse tanto como deseaba a la habitación de aquella mujer con el Hatake rondándola día y noche. Hizo el ademán de acortar la distancia, más una presencia más intimidante que la de Kakashi se hizo presente dentro de la habitación.

El cuerpo entero del sujeto se sacudió ante la magnitud de aquella presencia. La intensión asesina que expedía era simplemente asfixiante. Sintió arcadas.

-Qué demonios…

Se ajustó la máscara de mono en su rostro con sus manos temblorosas y aguardó a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Con semejante demostración de poder, los ninjas y ambus alrededor no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia en aquella habitación.

En cuestión de segundos un sujeto de capa negra con nubes rojas salió por la ventana de la habitación de la heredera Hyuga, saltó hacia la rama del árbol más cercano y volteó para ver justo en la dirección en que el ambu se encontraba. Al siguiente segundo el sujeto de poder colosal había desaparecido. el hombre de la máscara se dejó caer sobre el tejado en que se encontraba suspirando con alivio. Le estaba advirtiendo… eso era obvio, le estaba informando que sabía que él estaba ahí desde el inicio y que no debía acercarse a la Hyuga.

-Maldición, a Danzo-sama no le gustará saber esto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se encaminó a un ritmo tranquilo hacia la habitación que ya también conocía, desde los primeros tres minutos en que puso un pie dentro del lugar supo que algo andaba mal, las miradas de los médicos y algunos colegas ninjas sobre él dentro del hospital le indicaban que algo había sucedido en su ausencia. Una extraña urgencia le comenzó a invadir y pronto su cuerpo se precipitó hacia la habitación de Hinata, pasando de largo el puesto de administración, al llegar abrió la puerta sin tocar.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando encontró la cama de la peli azul vacía, comenzó a maquinar mil y un escenarios posibles de lo que había pasado durante aquellas horas en que se había ido a dormir. Maldijo haber escuchado a kushina-sensei.

De repente se sintió estúpido por estar pensando lo peor sin siquiera haberle preguntado nada a nadie, y se dispuso a concentrarse, no por nada le conocían un poco como un ninja rastreador. Pronto el aroma que buscaba llegó a sus fosas nasales, supo hacia donde debía dirigirse.

Caminó durante unos cinco minutos hasta llegar al patio trasero del hospital, siempre, según recordaba el Hatake, había sido un parque poco frecuentado por los pacientes, pues era algo más similar a un bosque, con un riachuelo que desembocaba en un lago de tamaño considerable, que un patio recreativo. En contraste, el resto de los patios, eran por lo general más animados, con áreas recreativas para los niños y lleno de mesas rodeadas de bancas para sentarse y pasar un rato agradable con los familiares y amigos que visitaban.

La encontró de pie, sobre la superficie del agua realizando elegantes movimientos que él supuso eran ofensivos y propios de su clan, su perlado ojo con una mirada determinada, el otro, o donde debía estar el otro era cubierto por un parche negro atado con gracia alrededor de su cabeza. Suspiró algo aliviado y se dejó caer sobre el césped a unos cuantos metros tras ella y se dispuso a observarle.

Los largos y sedosos cabellos de Hinata se balanceaban y danzaban al compás de sus movimientos, su pálida piel parecía brillar cada que los rayos del sol se colaban por entre el follaje de las ramas del árbol a la orilla del lago que se extendían hasta poco menos de la mitad del ancho del lago. El peli plateado se perdió entre los movimientos de la Hyuga. Casi siempre le pasaba, desde que habían regresado de la misión. Cuando menos se lo esperaba se descubría mirando intensamente a Hinata hasta el punto de hacerla sonrojar, aunque ella se empeñaba en fingir que no se daba cuenta aparentando estar concentrada en las vistas de la ventana. Había comenzado a apreciar más de la cuenta la suavidad de sus pómulos. La elegancia de su cuello, lo solemne de su rostro cuando se encontraba verdaderamente distraída en algún rincón de sus pensamientos.

Se decía a si mismo que todo aquello se debía a la angustia que había sentido al casi perder a otro camarada, que por ello no se perdía detalle de cada uno de sus gestos intentando analizar cuando requería de alguna cosa o se sentía mal. Pero cada vez en cuestionaba más la veracidad de aquellos argumentos. Pronto fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando unos pies descalzos aparecieron en su área de visión. Alzó su rostro y se encontró con el de la peli azul sonrojado y sudoroso por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Con autorización de quien has venido hasta aquí a entrenar?

Ante la afirmación implícita de que sabía que ella se había escapado de los doctores para ir allí se sonrojó, más no apartó la mirada de Kakashi, al contrario, le dirigió una mirada resuelta que descolocó al Hatake.

-¿Qué pa…

-¡Entréname…!

El silencio se hizo entre los dos, una demasiado avergonzada para momentáneamente saber que decir y el otro demasiado sorprendido por lo repentina de la petición de Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¡Por favor ayúdame a entrenar, Kakashi-San… ¡

El joven no entendía el porqué de la repentina petición de Hinata, aún no estaba del todo repuesta de sus heridas y además de todo no entendía para que quería entrenar en aquellos momentos, estar alejada de la guerra era lo mejor que le podía pasar en sus circunstancias, se dijo a si mismo sintiendo una punzada de remordimiento carcomiendo su alma cuando miró directamente al ojo faltante de la joven… Él no podía permitir que ella corriera peligro de nuevo y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que aquello no era su problema y que sus conflictos internos carecían de valides, frunció el ceño y la miró resuelto.

-No…

\- ¿Por qué?

Hinata no pudo ocultar su desilusión. La resolución de Kakashi flaqueó un poco y suavizó su gesto.

-Estoy seguro que si Minato-sensei se lo solicita junto con Kushina-sensei, el Hokage accederá a que yo sea asignado como tu guardián mientras estés en recuperación y hasta que se considere seguro que no volverán por el byakugan que falta.

Su argumento, no obstante, fue algo crudo. Si bien se suponía que Hinata tenía un guardián del clan Hyuga designado desde el momento en el que había nacido, todos los activos de Konoha se encontraban en misiones tanto dentro como fuera de la aldea, además, según le había comentado kushina, en uno de aquellos días en que habían esperado juntos por que Hinata despertara, la Hyuga no era del todo apreciada por la familia principal, sobre todo por sus claras intenciones de abolir la marca del pájaro enjaulado dentro de su clan. Por ello, no era de extrañar que no se preocuparan si quiera por asignarle la menor de las atenciones, bajo la misma excusa de la guerra y la falta de activos.

La vio fruncir el ceño, oh no, ¿era una broma? Hyuga Hinata, la siempre calmada y paciente que todo lo perdonaba Hyuga Hinata ¿estaba a punto de molestarse con él… con él que solo estaba preocupado por su bienestar? -

\- ¿Es porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

Oh no…no pensaba ceder ante aquella clase de chantaje emocional, él era un jounin experimentado, era Kakashi el copy ninja.

-Hinata…

\- ¿Me estás subestimando porque mi byakugan está incompleto?

-…

-…

Al carajo todos sus logros como ninja de élite…

\- ¿Entiendes que hay sujetos por ahí sueltos que desean el byakugan que faltó por extraer?

Hinata se permitió celebrar internamente, estaba cediendo sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello. Sabía que Kakashi solo estaba preocupado por ella, pero necesitaba su ayuda y sabía que podría contar con él, aunque fuera una molestia en su vida.

-Por eso te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Ya no soy la Hinata en el bosque, Kakashi, y no pienso quejarme sentada de mis circunstancias. Enfrentaré mis debilidades y recuperaré lo que es mío.

Kakashi analizó sus palabras… ¿de verdad Hinata había cambiado tanto desde la muerte de Óbito? ¿Qué le había generado la fortaleza de cambiarse a sí misma de aquella manera? Recordó los rumores que corrían acerca del nuevo futuro que le esperaba a la heredera del clan Hyuga.

-Si haces esto por tu padre yo…

-Lo hago por mí.

Kakashi la miró intentando descubrir cualquier atisbo de mentira en su mirada, Hinata se sonrojó, no obstante, no encontró más nada que determinación… suspiró… miró irritado a Hinata, no por tener que entrenar con ella, sino por el hecho de que no le permitiera enmendar su error con ella en la misión. De cualquier manera, estaría con ella e impediría que cualquiera con malas intenciones pudiera hacerle daño de nuevo. Se prometió, definitivamente no volvería a permitir que uno de sus compañeros muriese. La mirada de Hinata era persistente, no pensaba dar lugar a una negativa pese a la pena que el peli plateado sabía que sentía al imponerse de esa manera en él. Iba a responderle cuando un ambu apareció frente a ambos entre una nube de humo. Sintió una sensación de deja vu

-Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga-Dono, el Hokage y Hiashi-sama los esperan a ambos.

Bien, eso sí que era nuevo e inesperado. Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el cuerpo entero de Hinata se enderezaba a la menor mención de su padre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Disculpe? Hokage-sama creo que no he entendido bien lo que me ha solicitado.

Miró a todos en la habitación deteniéndose especialmente en Minato y Kushina-sensei, quienes también se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage y eran parte de todo aquello, al parecer. No lo podía creer. Al notar que el Hokage se encontraba perdido en sus meditaciones y que el padre de Hinata se sentía muy digno para darle explicaciones a un mocoso como él, fue Minato quien tomó la palabra.

-Necesitamos que cuides de Hinata durante los próximos tiempos.

Bien, eso pensaba hacerlo así no se lo hubieran solicitado, pero…

-No serán días de descanso, deberás ayudar a Hinata a entrenar hasta que logre igualar lo más que sea posible, el nivel de un jounin. Hay una misión que necesitamos que lleve a cabo y que solo tú, ella y otro integrante más del equipo podrán llevar a cabo. Al regreso de dicha misión, Hinata tendrá que debatirse a duelo con el miembro que el consejo del clan Hyuga considere adecuado para hacerlo.

-Minato-sensei…

Antes de que Kakashi se olvidara de su lugar y su deber como ninja de Konoha y comenzara a argumentar con varias razones el porqué de que todo aquello le pareciese una locura, empezando por el hecho de que Hinata apenas y había sobrevivido a un mal momento hacía tan solo unos días atrás y que además de todo contaba con uno solo de sus ojos, mismo que además era acechado por quien sabe qué clase de dementes ninjas, Minato intervino de nueva cuenta.

-Sí Hinata-Dono decide no participar en el duelo, o pierde en él, será degradada a la rama secundaria y le será impuesto la marca del pájaro enjaulado.

Al terminar, Minato poso su mano sobre la de kushina, que temblaba de rabia ante la posibilidad de que quisieran doblegar a su aprendiz de aquella manera. Lo que si le tomó por sorpresa fue notar como su propio estudiante se ponía lívido ante la mención de dicho sello y que Hinata le sonreía conciliadora pese a que ella misma había perdido color. Pocas veces había visto aquella reacción en él y que la que provocara dicha reacción fuera Hinata, le hacía cuestionarse que tanto habían crecido aquellos niños que consideraba como suyos y en qué momento la vida los había unido de aquella manera tan sutil que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta.

-Entiendo. Lo haré lo mejor posible, lamentablemente su estilo de lucha no es mi especialidad, Hiashi-sama.

Agregó Kakashi, entendiendo que no tenían opción y que, si el hombre en cuestión se encontraba allí, era porque deseaba que su hija se salvara de aquel injusto destino. El hombre lo miró por primera vez y Kakashi sintió sobre él el peso de la mirada no solo de un líder si no que la de un padre, un guerrero… fuerte, firme, fiero… una mirada que distaba mucho de su rostro aparentemente impasible. Por fracción de segundos, se preguntó cuántos grandes sentimientos hacia su hija y vida en general se habían visto obligados a ser reprimidos dentro del peso de aquel liderazgo.

-Esperamos que el sharingan pueda solucionar ese problema, Hatake-san. De cualquier manera, no busco que copien las técnicas del clan. Tengo otras expectativas para mi hija. Demuestra que eres digna de este sacrificio que estaremos haciendo por ti, no nos avergüences.

Kakashi no pudo evitar crisparse por lo último, más Hinata sonrió orgullosa y hasta satisfecha mientras miraba a su padre, Kakashi quedó confundido, pero no era el momento para hacer preguntas ni entrometerse en asuntos familiares que no le incumbían. Luego de aquello todos fueron despachados, en unos días se irían de misión con otro miembro más en el equipo del que no conocían y debía estar listo. Kushina se quedó en la entrada de la torre del Hokage, dentro de la oficina quedaron solo Hinata y su padre, al parecer la oji blanca dormiría esa y el resto de las noches que le quedaban en Konoha con kushina. Venían tiempos difíciles...

**Hola a quien aún se de la vuelta por aquí... estuve perdida, estoy loca con todo esto de que al fin termino el colegio y con eso de entrar a la U...**

**en fin, aunque sea de rastras, haré lo imposible por culminar este fic. Muchas gracias al que se tome la molestia de leerlo, me disculpo por mi inconstancia y mis errores ortográficos.**


End file.
